Syrens
by rigel.mcm
Summary: Quinn ha perdido el rumbo de su existencia, pero tras un evento desafortunado, retomará un curso que pensó jamás encontraría.
1. Prólogo

**N/A. **Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, debo decir que es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algunas de las cosas en las que he trabajado. Espero les guste

**N/A2. **Este fic está clasificado como M por capítulos posteriores, pero este capítulo en especifico posee un tema que debe ser tratado con discreción. Pero aparte de eso, espero lo disfruten.

**_Prólogo_**

No era la primera vez que Quinn se encontraba en una situación como esta: sentada en silencio al borde de una cama que no era la suya, mientras sus ojos avellanados miraban con un dejo de indiferencia a su amante en turno, Talia Mendoza.

Se habían conocido el pasado mes de noviembre cuando la rubia recién había llegado a Maui. Talia, a sus 26 años, trabajaba como subgerente en el Hilton, hotel en donde Quinn se hospedó las primeras dos semanas en lo que encontraba un departamento que se ciñera a sus exigencias y en ese lapso ambas mujeres desarrollaron una rápida conexión, surgida, en parte, por el innegable atractivo exótico de la chica – nariz recta, labios sensuales y piel bronceada –, también poseía una actitud dulce, divertida y extrovertida, pero aún más importante, Quinn encontraba en ella algo familiar. Era una extraña e incómoda sensación que había experimentado previamente con otras chicas étnicamente similares a Talia, era como si su apariencia, de ella y sus demás amantes, le recordaran a alguien…

"¿Otra vez me miras mientras duermo?" Murmuró la morena, para luego hundir su rostro en la almohada.

La rubia acomodó un travieso mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su novia. "Me es inevitable, posees un rostro atractivo."

Ante tales palabras, Talia sonrió con timidez mientras se incorporaba en la cama sobre su brazo izquierdo; la acción provocó que la sábana se reacomodara en su cintura, descubriendo así su desnudo pecho. "¿Ah sí?" La morena tomó con delicadeza la mano de la rubia para poder besar su palma con reverencia. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te parezca atractiva?"

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia los senos de Talia, una acción que parecía indicar una respuesta muda a tal cuestionamiento, pero que en realidad tenía la intención de disfrazar su falta de interés y deseos de abandonar aquel departamento que comenzaba a asfixiarla. "Sabes que sí, me gusta hacerte saber que me gustas…" la joven mujer se acercó para dejar un casto beso sobre los labios de la morena, "pero me tengo que ir."

La sonrisa de la morena se transformó en un puchero. "Quédate," susurró la chica, "prometo que no te vas a arrepentir." Los ojos de Talia adquirieron un color mucho más oscuro del usual, insinuándole a Quinn sus intenciones.

"No puedo," dijo firmemente Quinn al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, "tengo mucho trabajo en el taller. Además, Jessy me pidió que hoy abriera en su lugar."

Talia se atrevió a gruñir con inconformidad mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. "Aún no me explico cómo es que te puedes conformar con ese trabajo que no va contigo en absoluto, sin mencionar que el sueldo es raquítico."

Quinn frunció el ceño debido a que esta era la primera vez que Talia expresaba un comentario despectivo sobre el trabajo que la rubia realizaba. "Te lo diré una sola vez, Talia." Quinn se dio la media vuelta para así poder ver a su novia a los ojos, "no te metas en lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta mi trabajo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me cansé."

El rostro de la morena reflejaba asombro, ya que Quinn nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Se sentó en la cama, tomando consigo la sábana para poder cubrir su cuerpo casi por completo. "No era mi intención hacerte enfadar, es sólo que no me explico…"

"No intentes explicar o entender nada, ¿ok?" Interrumpió la rubia con cierta agresividad en su voz, "dedícate a tus asuntos y yo a los míos."

"Pero somos una pareja, Quinn."

"Sí, una pareja que apenas tiene, ¿qué? ¿Tres meses? Y mírate," la rubia señaló con toda su mano a la morena, "ya cuestionas mis decisiones, cuestionas el trabajo que me gusta hacer sólo porque no concuerda con lo que una mujer debería." Quinn dejó escapar una carcajada irónica, "o quizás dices esto porque crees que tú y yo tendremos una larga relación que puede arruinar tus aspiraciones a la gerencia del Hilton."

Los ojos oscuros de Talia se abrieron de par en par, "¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?"

Quinn respiró hondo, "no me gusta que me cuestionen y si no te agrada lo que hago, lo cual forma parte de mí, entonces deberías buscar a alguien que comparta tus intereses."

"Quinn, yo…"

"Te dejo para que lo pienses." Dijo la rubia antes de tomar su bolso y abandonar el departamento.

_~~~QS~~~_

Quinn miró hacia el basto horizonte del Océano Pacífico, sentada sobre su tabla de surfear con ambas piernas a cada laso de ésta, mientras su cuerpo se mecía al compás de la marea. Esperaba sentir algún tipo de remordimiento, fuere por su pelea con Talia o por haberle mentido sobre el porqué tenía que irse aquella mañana. No obstante, hacía muchos años que su mente había dejado de sentir interés por el mundo que le rodeaba.

Aburrimiento era la permanente sensación y con él, indiferencia.

Sabía que había herido los sentimientos de Talia y era consciente de que lo había hecho a propósito, pero no podía dejar que esa chica siguiera desarrollando algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella. El amor no era una opción para alguien como Quinn, quien era incapaz establecer relaciones de largo plazo ya que le era insoportable ver como todo y todos a su alrededor crecían, envejecían y, eventualmente, morían.

La rubia había leído incontables libros, sobre todo aquellos con criaturas míticas, inmortales; había visitado decenas de naciones con leyendas sobre gente como ella, pero su existencia no se debía a un pacto con el Diablo y sin duda no sobrevivía a costa de otra vida humana para alimentar egoístamente su inmortalidad, de hecho Quinn buscaba exactamente lo contrario, una respuesta que rompiera esta condena, que la liberara de la prisión de su propia juventud y, hasta ahora, no había encontrado nada.

'_Todo tiene una razón de ser, todo tiene un propósito, Lucy. Cuando lo encuentres, te liberarás. No dejes de buscarlo'_.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de uno de sus grandes amigos, uno de quien no se separó por más de cincuenta años, uno que conocía su secreto y que, luego de eso, abandonó este mundo.

Pero con 154 años, y aún con la vitalidad de una niña de 17, Quinn se sentía exhausta. No podía seguir buscando un propósito que quizás no existía…

Sus ojos se clavaron en el mar y sin pensar, sus manos despegaron el velcro de la pulsera de tobillo de la tabla, para luego saltar. Dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera lentamente, observando como el sol y la superficie se alejaban con lentitud; sus pulmones exhalaron todo el aire con el único propósito de acelerar lo que naturalmente era inevitable…

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, intentar ahogarse, pero ciertamente no era la primera vez que había intentado suicidarse. Luego de la muerte de Blaine Anderson en 1934, Quinn intentó seguirlo con la ayuda de una botella de Whiskey y una navaja de afeitar, pero para su sorpresa, al día siguiente, si bien había despertado dentro de una tina llena de agua entintada de sangre, sus muñecas estaban ilesas, sin siquiera presentar algún tipo de cicatriz. Fue cuando Quinn decidió seguir el consejo de su viejo amigo, pero ahora, luego de ochenta y un años, era momento de rendirse.

_~~~QS~~~_

La falta de oxígeno comenzó a sofocar a Quinn, sentía que sus pulmones se volvían pesados, seguramente por el agua que comenzaba a llenarlos y en esa traumatizante sensación, encontró algo familiar, ya que había vivido algo similar un par de días antes de conocer a Blaine…

_La cubierta era un caos, los marineros gritaban y corrían, empujando a los asustados pasajeros. Las enormes velas se rasgaban por la fuerza del viento, mismo que también empujaba al enorme barco, inclinándolo sobre babor. _

"_¡Todos a los botes salvavidas, YA!" Había gritado uno de los almirantes pero el naufragio era inminente, todos estaban horrorizados, histéricos y antes de que cualquier alma pudiera salvarse, la fuerza de la marea volcó a la impresionante embarcación._

_Lucy estaba asustada, pero no había dejado de pelear por su vida, intentó mover sus piernas y brazos con todas las fuerzas existentes en su cuerpo, pero la fuerza de la tormenta hacia que la corriente marina la succionara hacia el fondo; podía ver como la silueta del barco se alejaba de su alcance, podía ver gente a su alrededor, algunos se movían, otros no… podía ver las burbujas de oxígeno que salían de su boca, podía saborear la salinidad del agua, podía sentir como su vida se iba y aun así no dejaba de luchar._

'_Voy a morir' pensó de pronto Lucy cuando su vista se comenzó a nublar y, quizás por esa misma razón, comenzó a imaginar siluetas a su alrededor, nadando desde la profundidad del mar Mediterráneo hacia la superficie, tomando consigo a aquellos que todavía mostraban un poco de vitalidad._

_Lucy dejó de moverse, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el mar se la tragara y fue cuando lo sintió, el abrazo de algo que no era la muerte, de alguien que la llevó a la superficie…_

_~~~QS~~~_

Quinn abrió los ojos de pronto cuando sintió que sus pulmones se contraían dolorosamente cuando toda el agua acumulada en ellos fue expulsada.

"Tranquila, estás a salvo," dijo una voz femenina, mientras ayudaba a la rubia a colocarse sobre su costado izquierdo para golpear un par de veces su espalda y ayudarla a toser con más facilidad. "Llamaré a una ambulancia."

Antes de que la extraña pudiera levantarse, Quinn tomó su mano con fuerza. "N-no…" dijo sin aliento la mujer, "es-taré b-bien."

"¿Bien?" Inquirió la desconocida con sarcasmo, "¡Estuviste a punto de ahogarte!"

"Y-yo…" Quinn intentó incorporarse pero, aunque su mente ya comenzaba a despejarse, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba.

"No te esfuerces, respira hondo," dijo la otra mujer, para luego acomodar la cabeza de la rubia sobre sus piernas. Con delicadeza despejó el rostro de Quinn de cada mechón húmedo que se había adherido a su piel.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa bien intencionada caricia provocaba en Quinn una confortante y muy familiar sensación. Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, sin embargo, la luz del mediodía la deslumbró por unos cuantos segundos, pero poco a poco, todo se volvió más y más nítido; fue cuando vio el rostro de aquella mujer. Ante los ojos de Quinn, esos rasgos eran más que perfectos, era como si ese rostro que orbitaba sobre ella hubiera sido esculpido por Dios mismo.

"Eres como una sirena," susurró la rubia sin percatarse de sus propias palabras.

"Y tú un ángel," dijo la desconocida para luego dejar escapar una leve carcajada, "aunque supongo que no calculaste bien tu caída."

Quinn, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con honestidad. "Quizás todo era parte de un plan."

"Oh, entonces, ¿está es tu manera de coquetear?" Los dedos de la mujer ahora peinaban el cabello de la rubia, "es algo retorcida, ¿no crees?"

"Pero parece que fue efectiva," respondió Quinn al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos a causa del placer que le causaba ese masaje. "Soy Quinn, por cierto."

"Santana."

_Santana…_

El corazón de Quinn dio un vuelco y su estómago experimentó una sensación singular, agradable, cálida.

Entre ellas surgió un cómodo silencio que finalmente se vio interrumpido por Santana. "Creo que lo más pertinente es que llame al menos a un médico."

Esa fue la señal para que Quinn se levantara, su cuerpo había recuperado su fuerza y quería demostrarle a aquella atractiva mujer que no había de qué preocuparse. "Gracias a ti, estoy perfectamente."

Ahora que estaba de pie, la rubia miró con más detenimiento a su salvadora, su cabello negro, aunque húmedo, caía en hondas sobre sus hombros; su piel bronceada parecía emitir un cierto halo luminoso y quizás eso se debía a las gotas de agua que aún resbalaban por su cuerpo. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó cuán atractivos eran sus ojos cafés, incluso con la evidente preocupación que ellos reflejaban.

Quinn extendió su mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie a la morena, quien dubitativamente aceptó la ayuda.

"Creo…" Santana entrecerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente su rostro, "¿nos hemos visto antes?"

La rubia agachó la mirada, notando que no había soltado la mano de la morena. La sensación era inexplicablemente familiar y, por lo visto, era compartida. "No lo creo…" Quinn levantó la mirada con una timidez que no había sentido en décadas, "te recordaría."

Santana sonrió de tal forma que sus ojos adquirieron un brío especial. "Tal vez en otra vida."

"Sí, tal vez."

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A. **Antes que nada quiero agradecer su apoyo y, asimismo, me gustaría disculparme por los errores ortográficos que cometí – y seguramente cometeré. Prometo ser más cuidadosa con esos detalles.

**N/A2. **Por cierto, las actualizaciones ocurrirán semanalmente, es decir, cada miércoles, sin falta, habrá un nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior olvidé colocar el _disclaimer_:

_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_**Capítulo 1**_

Quinn entró a su departamento, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor de forma automática y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, observando aquel espacio que representaba un hogar temporal; era un lugar ostentoso, amueblado conforme a la última tendencia en decoración, pero, finalmente, encerraba una insoportable soledad que la rubia trataba de evitar.

La chica suspiró apáticamente para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño, en donde lentamente se desprendió, primero, de su playera de surf de lycra y, luego, de la parte inferior del bikini color negro. Para Quinn, era un hábito estricto mirarse en el espejo antes de entrar a la ducha, esto con la esperanza de encontrar aunque fuere la más pequeña diferencia; el resultado era el mismo cada vez, perfección, y con ella, la recurrente decepción.

No obstante, en esta ocasión, sí había algo diferente, quizás no en un sentido físico, pero había algo en su mirada, algo había cambiado en ella, había un brillo que se equiparaba a la juventud de su cuerpo, así como también una curiosa vulnerabilidad. Su memoria reparó en la joven que conoció aquella mañana, una mujer más que atractiva – ante los ojos de Quinn, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás – pero más allá de eso, Santana parecía poseer algo especial, algo que jamás había visto o sentido.

'_¿Nos hemos visto antes?'_ La pregunta hacía eco en la mente de Quinn, ya que no sólo había sido ella la que había experimentado ese sentido de familiaridad, pero ¿acaso no era la misma sensación que sentía con todas las mujeres morenas de ojos oscuros con las que se había cruzado antes? Es decir, aquella mañana, al mirar a Talia, había sentido esa inquietante conmoción; no obstante, mientras que con Talia resultaba ser incómoda, con Santana había sido placentera.

Ese cúmulo de emociones eran totalmente nuevas, emocionantes, debido a que nadie había logrado que su corazón diera un vuelco, nadie había producido esa agradable sensación en su estómago… ese revoloteo.

Quinn llevó su mano derecha hacia su vientre. El solo recuerdo de Santana y su sonrisa coqueta provocaban en ella esa agradable tormenta sensorial.

'_Mariposas,'_ Quinn se permitió sonreír ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que su mirada volvía a enfocarse en su reflejo, _'nunca había sentido mariposas en el estómago… ¿o sí?''._

'_Tal vez en otra vida.'_

La mera idea de la reencarnación parecía absurda, no obstante, la existencia misma de la rubia lo era, así que, ¿era posible haber conocido a Santana anteriormente?

Quinn se dirigió al cubo de la regadera, giró la llave y, unos segundos más tarde, el cuarto de baño se llenó de vapor; el agua tibia relajó cada tenso músculo, pero los engranes de su mente no dejaban de trabajar, no lograba recordar a nadie que hubiera desatado las sensaciones que Santana había producido, pero había algo de lo que Quinn casi estaba segura, su memoria tenía pequeñas lagunas.

Algunos de sus recuerdos más antiguos se remontaban al año de 1878, cuando sucedió el naufragio en la costa norte de Chipre; recordaba haber despertado en el hospital con una preocupada Frannie a su lado, el viaje a la capital, Nicosia, un par de días más tarde, en donde conoció a Blaine y Kurt; recordaba con cariño los días que pasó en los campos de olivo y laurel de la familia Anderson, en donde el tiempo transcurrió de forma agradable mientras leía, escribía o pintaba; recordaba las peleas con su hermana sobre su renuencia a contraer nupcias con un respetable mercader escocés, mismas que la orillaban a refugiarse en las propiedades de sus amigos. Se recordaba sola, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no recordaba haber sentido esa soledad que imperó en su vida desde que era niña; de hecho, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo fue el más gratificante de toda su larga existencia, aunque no podía identificar el porqué.

Sin duda algo faltaba, aquella pieza que completara el extenso rompecabezas de su vida, ese algo que Blaine le aconsejó no dejar de buscar.

"Santana," susurró la rubia. Esa mujer parecía haber despertado un nuevo deseo y Quinn se permitió interpretar su aparición como una señal de que no podía rendirse en cuanto a encontrar la solución de esa pregunta sin respuesta que le atormentaba día tras día. "San-tana."

Quizás el problema no era en sí su extraña condición, sino la soledad. Blaine y Kurt habían sido las únicas dos personas en saber sobre su incapacidad de envejecer, la protegieron hasta la muerte y Quinn les estaría profundamente agradecida por eso. Sin embargo, la rubia fue una discreta espectadora de su longeva relación, los miró con envidia por décadas, consciente de que ella nunca podría tener lo que ellos dos disfrutaron. De qué le servía su belleza, su inteligencia o su basta sabiduría, si al final, cada relación que entablaba estaba destinada a ser fugaz.

Sin amigos y sin amor, de qué sirve vivir.

Quinn estaba harta de esa soledad, estaba cansada de cargar con ese pesado secreto, de no poder encontrar a alguien con quien compartirlo. Estaba cansada de cambiar de ciudad, de pueblo, de país, porque la gente podía sospechar, toda esa carga fue la razón que la empujó a saltar aquella mañana…

Sólo para ser salvada por Santana.

_~~~QS~~~_

"¿Crees en el destino?"

Al escuchar tal pregunta, Jesse detuvo su trabajo en la parte inferior del auto; con un impulso de sus piernas, deslizó la patineta sobre la que estaba tendido para así poder mirar a una distraída Quinn. "¿Qué?"

La rubia no separó su mirada del desgastado y sucio motor. "El destino, ¿crees en él? ¿Crees que hay ciertas cosas en la vida que deben suceder de una u otra forma?"

"Eh…" el castaño se incorporó, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre ambas rodillas. Sus ojos verdi-azules contemplaron a esa mujer que apenas conocía, con la que no había tenido – hasta ahora – una charla profunda. Cosa que el chico agradecía, debido a que no encontraba interés en tópicos de esa índole y tenía la idea de que Quinn, con ese atractivo tan evidente, tampoco. "Creo que hay situaciones que pueden o no suceder, pero eso depende de las decisiones que cada persona pueda o no tomar; por lo tanto, cada quien tiene el poder de su propio destino."

"Y si…" Quinn se dio la media vuelta, con el fin de poder mirar a Jesse, "hipotéticamente hablando, ¿hubiera ciertas situaciones que no pudiéramos controlar, como nuestra propia existencia o las personas con las que nos cruzamos? Qué tal si hay algo que nos predispone a estar aquí y ahora, manteniendo esta conversación," finalizó con vehemencia la rubia.

El rostro de Jesse era inexpresivo, estaba en blanco, ni siquiera parpadeaba a causa de la pasión con la que Quinn había hablado, quizás – incluso – con un poco de desesperación. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, mientras ponderaba si éstas eran preguntas retóricas o si su compañera de trabajo esperaba una respuesta concisa. Una cosa sí era certera, estaba confundido.

Jesse se puso de pie e, inmediatamente, se limpió las manos con un viejo pedazo de franela, ennegrecido por la grasa de motor y que siempre llevaba consigo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans de trabajo. Se acomodó sus mechones castaños hacia un lado y, finalmente, se acercó a la rubia. "Escucha, Grace Kelly 2.0, lo que creo es que hoy estás más rara que de costumbre."

Quinn despertó de su trance al escuchar la clara ironía en la voz de Jesse. "¿A qué te refieres con 'más que de costumbre'?" Inquirió la rubia mientras arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas.

El chico se recargó sobre el costado del auto en el que ambos estaban trabajando. "Bueno, tienes que admitir que eres una mujer realmente críptica, ensimismada la mayor parte del tiempo, algo mordaz cuando alguien te hace preguntas personales, sarcástica…"

"¿Y tu punto es?" Intervino Quinn, al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos con fastidio.

"A eso voy," Jesse esbozó una media sonrisa, ya que esas características eran lo que más le agradaba de aquella chica. "Mi punto es que, en todos estos meses que has trabajado conmigo, nunca habías estado tan... sincera, creo, y la verdad es un poco inquietante. Pero lo que me causa curiosidad es la razón de esta extraña actitud tuya, así que dime, ¿qué pasó en las últimas 24 horas?" Jesse cruzó los brazos, expectante de lo que la rubia pudiera decir.

Quinn desvió la mirada, insegura en si debía o no contarle a Jesse sobre lo sucedido la mañana anterior. Su cuerpo reaccionó por enésima vez ante la imagen de Santana en su mente. "Ayer, mientras surfeaba, ocurrió un accidente y…"

"¡¿Qué?!" El castaño se irguió alerta ante esa confesión. "¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?! ¡¿Te vio un médico?! ¡Dios, Quinn, esas cosas son serias!"

"¡Relájate!" Interrumpió la rubia de inmediato. "No fue para tanto, estoy bien." El chico no parecía muy convencido, "tuve la suerte de que alguien andaba por ahí…" Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, "una chica," suspiró Quinn, sin darse cuenta de que sus labios habían esbozado una sonrisa soñadora y sus mejillas habían adquirido un acentuado rubor.

Jesse estaba atónito, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro reflejaba una expresión que se acercaba al horror. Esa actitud era tan ajena a Quinn, quien sonreía sólo por compromiso, razón por la cual sus sonrisas siempre se asemejaban más a una mueca de desprecio o disgusto; sin embargo, lo que sus ojos presenciaban, si bien era algo hermoso, también totalmente insólito.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Quinn?" La rubia dejó escapar una melódica y tímida carcajada. _'Okay, qué carajo'_ pensó Jesse. "¿Quién es esta chica?"

"Su nombre es Santana y…" Quinn se encogió en hombros, "no sé nada más de ella, pero debiste verla…" la chica miró hacia arriba, con un aire soñador, "es la chica más hermosa que he visto."

"Oficialmente estoy en la dimensión desconocida," dijo entre dientes el castaño a nadie en particular. Sin embargo, un recuerdo pasó por su mente, "espera, tú tienes novia, ¿no?"

Los ojos avellanados de Quinn miraron a su amigo con un dejo de molestia. "¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Uhm…" Jesse se rascó la cabeza, "no soy un experto en relaciones, pero acabas de decir que esa tal Santana es la mujer más hermosa que has visto y yo conozco a tu novia, es lo que le sigue a sexy. Y no sólo eso, hablas de esta chica, de quien sólo sabes su nombre, con tanta pasión como si estuvieras enamorada de ella; debiste ver tu rostro, nunca te vi así, ni siquiera cuando estás con Tania…"

"Talia," corrigió Quinn.

"Como sea. El caso es que nunca has hablado así de _Talia_…" dijo Jesse dándole un sarcástico énfasis al nombre, "y es ella con quien te acuestas."

La rubia frunció el ceño, "no pretendo que las cosas con Talia vayan más lejos de lo que tenemos ahora."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás con ella?"

Quinn se encogió en hombros una vez más. "Tú lo dijiste, es sexy."

Jesse comenzó a reír. "Eres algo arpía, ¿te lo había dicho?" Ese comentario tuvo como resultado una mirada desaprobatoria, "no me mires así, lo eres. Todas las mujeres que he conocido, de cualquier orientación sexual, siempre buscan estabilidad emocional, ya sabes, son empalagosas, pero tú," el chico señaló a Quinn con su dedo índice, "eres diferente, eres como un hombre en el cuerpo de una atractiva chica. Serías la mujer perfecta pero tenías que ser gay. Aun así, me agradas, Fabray." Finalizó Jesse con un juguetón golpe en el brazo de Quinn.

"¿Esa es alguna forma de halago?"

Jesse asintió con la cabeza, "lo es."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo evitar sentirme ofendida?"

"Porque sigues siendo una chica…"

"Eres un cretino, ¿sabías?"

"Seh, muchas me lo han dicho, pero qué puedo hacer, la honestidad incomoda." El castaño se alejó con la disposición de seguir con el trabajo. "Por cierto, la banda toca hoy en Beiste's. Vendrás a apoyarnos, ¿verdad?"

"Después de esto, por supuesto que no." Dijo Quinn mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

_~~~QS~~~_

Beiste's era un bar frecuentado, en su mayoría, por pescadores, mecánicos y trabajadores de la construcción; el ambiente era rudo salvo los fines de semana, cuando la clientela femenina superaba al resto gracias a Adrenaline, la banda en donde participaba Jesse. El propietario, Sheldon Beiste, a pesar de tener una apariencia tosca, era un hombre que apreciaba el talento y más cuando dicho talento subía sus ventas, razón por lo cual había concedido un espacio permanente a la banda.

"Identificación, por favor," dijo Sheldon en un tono que pretendía ser serio cuando Quinn se sentó en la barra.

La rubia desvío la mirada con fingido hastío. "¿Otra vez?"

El corpulento castaño por fin sonrió. "Aún me es difícil creer que tienes 25 años. ¿Estás segura que esa identificación no es falsa?"

'_Por supuesto que es falsa,'_ pensó Quinn mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa. "Sheldon, ¿has escuchado de las ventajas de los antioxidantes? No te caería nada mal consumir más de esas maravillas."

"Ok, creo que acabas de decirme viejo," comentó el hombre entre risas. "¿Lo de siempre?"

"Por favor."

Unos segundos más tarde, la rubia le estaba dando un primer sorbo su Heineken, mientras miraba cómo Jesse, Puck, Mike y Matt se preparaban para su actuación de la noche. La afinación de los instrumentos se podía oír claramente por encima del bullicio de la gente que, poco a poco, comenzaba a llenar el bar; tamborazos por aquí y acordes por allá, indicaban que pronto la primera canción del repertorio se dejaría escuchar.

"Hola, preciosa. Es bueno verte por aquí."

Quinn dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia su izquierda, no muy contenta de tener a Puck cerca de ella. Podía sentir como sus ojos inspeccionaban cada detalle de su persona, como su libidinosa mirada escalaba desde sus pies en sandalias, subiendo por sus piernas y torso. Era claro que Puck le prestaba especial atención a su escote que, a pesar de no ser revelador aunque fuera un tanto prominente debido a la blusa holgada que usaba, parecía hipnotizar al guitarrista.

"_Noah_."

El chico se humedeció los labios, "Jesse dijo que no vendrías."

"Pensaba no hacerlo, pero aquí estoy." Dijo con indiferencia Quinn.

"¿Te quedarás hasta el final?"

La rubia suspiró exageradamente, intentando expresar su evidente fastidio. "Probablemente, no."

"Oh, vamos, preciosa, luego de la presentación te invito a donde tú quieres. ¿Mi departamento, tal vez?"

"Dos cosas, Noah," dijo Quinn mordazmente. "Uno," la chica levantó su dedo índice, "vives en un remolque, ni muerta iría contigo a tu remolque y dos," su dedo medio ahora acompañaba al primero, "me gustan las mujeres, cosa que ya sabes."

"Y que me encanta." Añadió Puck, intentando ser coqueto.

"Noah, deja a Quinn en paz," intervino Sheldon mientras colocaba frente al chico cuatro botellas de agua. "¿Cuántas veces y en qué idioma te va a tener que decir no?"

"Hebreo, ¿quizás?"

"¡LO!" Dijo con exasperación la rubia, dejando a Puck perplejo.

Sin embargo, el chico inmediatamente esbozó una media sonrisa. "Nop, ni así. Ahora sólo eres más perfecta."

"Vete, Noah." Dijo con seriedad Sheldon, lo cual representó una señal para que Puck se retirara, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

"No le hagas caso, es como dicen, 'perro que ladra, no muerde'."

"Pero fastidia…" añadió Quinn, para luego beber un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

La rubia comenzaba a considerar quedarse sólo a escuchar un par de canciones en lo que terminaba su bebida. No obstante, algo – o alguien – haría que sus planes permanecieran como hasta ese momento.

"Hey, ¿te molestaría si dejo un par de estos por aquí?"

Aquella inconfundible voz hizo que los sentidos de Quinn se alertaran. Sus ojos buscaron casi desesperadamente a la dueña de esa rasposa pero melódica voz y ahí estaba ella, tan sólo a un par de metros de distancia, vestida con un corto, muy corto, vestido negro que presumía unas piernas perfectas; su cabello oscuro estaba trenzado en espiga, el cual caía sobre su hombro derecho y su rostro parecía estar apenas maquillado.

Sheldon tomó un anuncio entre sus manos. "¿Syrens? ¿Nuevo bar?"

Santana negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, dijo, "club, ya sabes, el _after_ luego de venir aquí."

Los ojos azules del dueño miraron con aprobación a la morena. "Seguro, coloca cuantos quieras."

Santana agradeció por el permiso para luego dirigirse hacia la pared en donde decenas de otros anuncios estaban colocados. Quinn observó cada movimiento, como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa; estaba a la expectativa, mirando con suma atención las piernas bronceadas de la morena y por un breve instante la rubia se sintió avergonzada cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su trasero. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza cuando sintió seca su garganta y, por fin, se levantó de su banco, con la única intención de hacer notar su presencia.

"¿Te ayudo?"

Santana se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de la rubia, pero cuando sus ojos cafés notaron la presencia de la otra chica, en sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. "Quinn," al escuchar su nombre de tan sensual voz, Quinn experimentó el revoloteo de sus mariposas en la boca del estómago. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Un amigo me invitó." Quizás era la tenue luz del bar, pero Quinn podría haber jurado que la sonrisa de Santana decayó. "Es él, el de la chaqueta azul," indicó Quinn apuntando con su dedo índice al castaño que ahora se colocaba detrás del sintetizador.

"Con que tu novio es músico." Santana no parecía muy cómoda, por lo que se concentró en su actividad previa, misma con la que parecía tener problemas, ya que los anuncios los tenía bajo el brazo y, por tal motivo, le era imposible colocar el cartel a una mayor altura.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el paquete de anuncios entre sus manos. "¿Novio?" Quinn comenzó a reír, "Dios, no. Nuestra relación sólo se limita al trabajo en el taller y a noches como esta."

"Entonces, sólo son amigos," reiteró la morena, quien parecía haberse relajado.

"Sólo amigos," repitió Quinn mientras Santana se alejaba de la pared en donde ahora colgaba un vistoso anuncio que mezclaba matices azules y morados metálicos, "¿trabajas ahí? ¿Syrens?"

"Algo así," dijo Santana al mismo tiempo que tomaba un segundo cartel. "es, lo que la gente llama una sociedad comercial. Mis…" por alguna razón la morena guardó silencio apenas por un segundo que Quinn no pasó por inadvertido, "amigas y yo decidimos abrirlo. Deberías venir la próxima semana, será divertido."

"Apuesto que sí."

Santana y Quinn se miraron a los ojos y esa extraña sensación de cómoda familiaridad volvió a invadir a la rubia pero, también, era como si esos ojos color café escondieran algo, como si una sombra los estuviera opacando.

La morena logró salir del trance y se dirigió a la salida, seguida por una todavía hipnotizada Quinn.

"¿Te veré ahí?" Preguntó la rubia con la intención de seguir la charla.

"Supongo, aunque estaré un poco ocupada." La mirada de Quinn ahora le prestaba atención al movimiento de manos de Santana; era tonto encontrar interesante el cómo la morena engrapaba el anuncio en la pared junto a la entrada. "Pero, parece que es inevitable que te vuelva a encontrar, ¿no es así?"

"¿Destino?" Inquirió Quinn con timidez.

Santana se encogió en hombros. "Quizás," la chica tomó de vuelta el paquete de anuncios de manos de Quinn, "debo irme."

La rubia sintió que un ataque de pánico se apoderaba de ella, por lo que impulsivamente dijo, "¡no!" Los ojos de Santana se abrieron de par en par ante tan abrupta exclamación. "Quiero decir, uhm…" Quinn peinó con sus dedos su largo cabello rubio con nerviosismo, "la banda toca decentemente, deberías escucharla y, no sé, tal vez te puedo invitar algo de beber y luego te puedo llevar a tu casa," dijo más tranquila Quinn, "sólo si tú quieres, claro."

Santana parecía contrariada, miró a su alrededor como si se estuviera cerciorando de que nadie las estuviera observando. Sin embargo, luego de largos y agonizantes segundos, su mirada oscura volvió a mirar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. "De acuerdo," susurró Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Genial," dijo Quinn, mientras en el bar Adrenaline comenzaba su presentación de la noche.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A. **Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia hasta ahora.

Debo admitir que tengo mis reservas en lo que se refiere a este capítulo, no es de mis favoritos y creo que mi idea sobre lo que sucede con nuestra protagonista es un tanto boba. Me declaro una ignorante en química, así que me gustaría que me externaran sus ideas sobre este capítulo.

Una vez más, me disculpo por mis errores ortográficos y/o de redacción.

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

_**Capítulo 2**_

El ánimo en el bar había alcanzado su cenit y éste mismo claramente influía en el desempeño de Adrenaline, cuyos integrantes parecían disfrutar cada segundo de su fama a pequeña escala. La energía de Jesse, su innato talento musical y su encanto natural habían embelesado a la mayoría de las mujeres, quienes gritaban y aplaudían con evidente locura.

El cover de _It's my life _de Bon Jovi era la canción con la que cerraban la presentación de esa noche, una elección que pretendía dejar un deseo de seguir escuchando a la banda y de volver la siguiente semana. La letra de la canción no era una obra de arte, o al menos eso era lo que Quinn pensaba, pero escuchar las líneas _it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive_ producían una añoranza, quería sentir esas palabras del mismo modo que el resto de la multitud que la rodeada, deseaba saborear el aquí y el ahora.

"Me encanta esta canción," dijo Santana muy cerca del oído de Quinn para lograr que ésta la escuchara sin la necesidad de gritar, "adoro ver lo que provoca en la gente."

La rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la voz de la otra mujer, su aliento parecía haber acariciado la sensible piel de esa zona por lo que cada uno de sus poros se erizó automáticamente. Giró su rostro por puro impulso, logrando que sus rostros apenas estuvieran separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Los ojos avellanados de Quinn quedaron prendados de los sensuales labios de Santana y, sin ser consciente de sus actos, se humedeció los suyos, hambrienta y a la expectativa por eliminar el pequeño espacio que aún existían entre ellas y sólo…

"¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?" La voz de Santana fue apenas percibida por los oídos de Quinn, quien se vio obligada a subir la mirada ante tal pregunta y, para su deleite, los ojos de la morena también estaban fijos en su boca. La morena parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos por lo que la rubia estaba segura que ese cuestionamiento no debía haber abandonado la mente de Santana. No obstante, antes de que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa, la multitud reventó su pequeña burbuja, debido a que comenzaban a aplaudir, silbar y gritar.

"¡Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta noche!" Exclamó Jesse, incitando así que tanto Quinn como Santana dirigieran sus miradas hacia el pequeño escenario. "Fue un placer haberlos entretenido y esperamos verlos por aquí la próxima semana."

Quinn sabía que el momento que compartió con Santana, esos escasos segundos en donde prácticamente pudieron respirar el aliento de la otra, se había perdido. Sintió un desasosiego en el pecho cuando notó que la morena trataba de sobreponerse de ese mágico momento mediante un ligero movimiento de cabeza y un débil aplauso que la rubia imitó.

En este punto, era claro que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambas, algo que estaba creciendo a una velocidad desconcertante entre dos prácticas desconocidas y, por ese mismo motivo, Quinn era consciente de que esta situación podía convertirse en un potencial peligro. Sin embargo, esa adrenalina que Quinn sentía, causante de un errático palpitar y una respiración descontrolada, comenzaba a ser adictiva, la hacía sentirse viva, la hacía olvidar toda tristeza y soledad…

La rubia se mordió el labio mientras su mente se distanciaba.

Quizás lo que Quinn siempre necesitó fue encontrar a esta mujer, de quien apenas sabía su nombre y a qué se dedicaba; tal vez lo que siempre tuvo que buscar fue ese peligro potencial, porque sentía, en cada fibra de su ser, que podía valer mucho la pena.

_~~~QS~~~_

Una vez que la banda abandonó el escenario, la gente comenzó a aglomerarse en la barra haciendo difícil el paso, pero luego de un par de empujones no intencionales, Quinn por fin logró llegar a su meta.

"Sheld, dos Heineken más, por favor." Pidió la rubia al mismo tiempo que levantaba dos de sus dedos en caso de que Sheldon no la hubiera escuchado.

Por supuesto, el propietario del bar estaba más que ocupado, pero cuando colocó las botellas verdes frente a la chica se permitió tomar un respiro de todo ese caos. "Veo que no eres una mujer que pierde el tiempo," dijo Sheldon. Su gran altura le permitía ver por encima de la mayoría de la clientela, por lo que le había sido fácil ver a la acompañante de la rubia. "Es muy guapa."

Las mejillas de Quinn se encendieron pero, aun así, sonrió con orgullo. "Lo es, ¿no es así?"

"¡Vaya que sí!" El corpulento hombre se recargó sobre sus antebrazos para poder ver cara a cara a la chica que se comenzaba a convertir en uno de sus clientes preferidos. "Pero, ¿qué hay de Talia? Todavía están juntas, ¿o no?"

Sheldon había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la novia de Quinn algunas semanas atrás, cuando la rubia había tenido la suficiente delicadeza de mostrarle a la morena los lugares que frecuentaba y presentarla con la gente con quien convivía. Si bien Talia se había mostrado cortés, Beiste podía ver más allá de esa máscara; su trabajo lo obligaba a lidiar con toda clase de gente y le había enseñado a leer ciertas actitudes, por tal motivo, podía ver que Talia no se había sentido cómoda en su bar y estaba más que seguro que no le agradaba para nada el tipo de gente con la que Quinn tenía relación.

Para decepción de Sheldon, sus suposiciones fueron acertadas. En esa ocasión la presencia de Quinn había sido corta y pudo ver la renuencia con la que dejó el bar, seguramente por influencia de su novia y, aunque no tenía mucho de conocer a Quinn, sabía que era una mujer determinada e independiente, por lo que auguraba que esa relación sufriría pronto una ruptura.

"Técnicamente." Quinn no parecía muy afectada, no mostraba decepción o tristeza. "Voy a terminar con ella la próxima vez que la vea," dijo la rubia con decisión.

Sheldon asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. "Talia parece ser una chica dulce, pero es lo mejor. Si me permites opinar, ustedes dos no parecen ser compatibles, pero con esa chica pareces muy cómoda, apenas puedo creer que la hayas conocido hoy."

Quinn se permitió sonreír ante esas palabras. "Bueno, no la conocí hoy, fue ayer de hecho; encontrarla aquí fue una agradable coincidencia, pero entiendo tu punto."

"Yo creo que las coincidencias son señales. Esta puede ser una buena, ¿no crees?" Comentó Sheldon con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos avellanados de Quinn miraron con complicidad al castaño. "Tal vez y por eso no quisiera averiguar qué posibilidades tengo con Santana sin primero terminar con Talia."

"Esa es una excelente decisión…"

"¡Oye, Beiste, deja de charlar y apúrate!" Gritó un hombre al otro lado de la barra.

Sheldon comenzó a reír, "ya escuchaste, debo regresar al trabajo." El hombre se irguió, presumiendo su intimidante altura. "Y tú deberías volver ya con tu amiga porque Puck acaba de ponerle la mirada encima."

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par y, acto seguido, se volvió hacia su mesa, pero una pared humana le impedía ver. Dejó un billete de diez dólares sobre la barra sin importarle el cambio y, tomando rápidamente las botellas de cerveza, esquivó nuevamente a la gente.

La rubia se paró en seco cuando notó que Puck había adquirido una actitud de conquista: había volteado la silla – que previamente había ocupado Quinn – para sentarse a horcajadas, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma, mientras que su rostro esbozaba su clásica media sonrisa que, de hecho, resultaba encantadora para muchas mujeres. Quinn apretó la mandíbula ante tal escena… _celos_… esa era una nueva sensación para la mujer y el sabor a bilis en su boca no era para nada placentero. Sus puños apretaron el cuello de las botellas, imaginando que entre ellos se encontraba el grueso cuello de Noah Puckerman.

Con paso lento, pero decisivo, se acercó a la mesa, observando que a Santana y Puck se les habían unido Jesse, Mike y Matt, quienes también parecían un tanto embelesados por la presencia de la morena.

"Muévete, Puck," dijo Quinn entre dientes, "ese es mi lugar."

El tono que había adquirido la voz de la rubia era extraño incluso para sus propios oídos, era bajo pero amenazante.

"Puedes tomar mi silla," dijo Mike al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie en un acto de caballerosidad que pasó inadvertido por la mujer de ojos avellanados.

"No," dijo con firmeza Quinn sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Noah, "no me gusta repetir las cosas, Puck. Muévete."

"Cielos, Quinn. Relájate un poco," dijo el chico con tranquilidad y quien no tenía las intenciones de levantarse, ya que sus ojos no se desprendían de la mujer a su lado. "Sólo estoy tratando de tener una conversación con esta sexy chica."

La rubia notó como Santana levantaba una ceja ante la descripción tan pobre de Puck sobre su persona; en sí no parecía molesta, pero tampoco cómoda. "Noah," repitió Quinn con pasiva agresividad.

Al escuchar su nombre de pila pronunciado con tanto resentimiento fue lo que impulsó a Puck a levantar la mirada, encontrándose así con una muy territorial Quinn. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" Gimoteó el guitarrista para luego, finalmente, ponerse de pie. "Primero te me resistes y luego te pones celosa cuando hablo con otra chica, ¿quién te entiende?"

"Eh… no creo que esto sea por ti," murmuró Mike, logrando que Matt ahogara una carcajada.

Puck frunció el ceño, para luego mirar a la morena y a la rubia. "Pero, Quinnie ya tiene novia."

"Te he dicho que no me llames así…"

"¿Tienes novia?" Inquirió Santana con interés en su voz.

Quinn inmediatamente miró a la morena, esperando ver algún tipo de enfado o molestia, pero lo que vio la sorprendió. Santana se notaba curiosa, sus ojos cafés veían interesados a la otra mujer, esperando una respuesta.

"No por mucho tiempo," respondió Quinn, provocando en Santana una satisfecha sonrisa. "Uhm… te traje una cerveza," añadió la chica al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bebida frente a Santana, quien inmediatamente le dio un sorbo sin dejar de mirar a su compañera.

"Viendo que Quinn no tiene la intención de presentarnos…" Noah extendió su mano, "hola, soy Puck."

Al notar que la morena iba a tomar cortésmente la mano de Puckerman, Quinn no pudo evitar darle un grosero manotazo para alejarla de Santana, ocasionando que el chico frunciera el ceño una vez más.

"Santana," dijo la morena luego de reír ante los celos que Quinn no se molestaba en esconder.

"¿Santana?" Dijo Jesse por primera vez desde que se había sentado en la mesa. Sus ojos miraron por unos segundos a su amiga, "¿la misma Santana que ayer…?" El joven castaño no terminó su pregunta, debido a que no tenía la certeza de que Quinn quisiera que su accidente se diera a conocer.

Matt, Mike y Puck miraron a Jesse y luego a Quinn, esperando a que alguno de los dos continuara con la conversación. "¿Qué pasó ayer?" Finalmente inquirió Matt.

La rubia le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, "ayer tuve un accidente mientras surfeaba, pero tuve la fortuna de que Santana estuviera ahí…" sus ojos avellanados miraron a los cálidos cafés que la observaban con paciencia, "le debo la vida."

En la mesa surgió un breve silencio, con el cual los chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de observar la forma en cómo la pareja de mujeres se contemplaba mutuamente con una agradable calma, casi con reverencia. Sin embargo, fue Jesse quien continuó con la conversación, "dijiste que estabas bien, que no había sido algo de qué preocuparse."

Quinn se vio obligada a dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado. "Estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Sana y salva."

"Supongo…" El castaño miró a Santana, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la rubia; debía admitir que la chica era atractiva y en otro tipo de circunstancias, él mismo habría intentado llamar su atención, pero en los pocos minutos en los que había observado la interacción entre su compañera de trabajo y esta desconocida, podía casi asegurar que ambas simplemente encajaban perfectamente. "¿A qué te dedicas, Santana?

La morena dejó de mirar a Quinn con algo que parecía renuencia, como si no quisiera dejar de admirarla, como si en el acto, la rubia pudiere desaparecer. "Trabajo en un club que próximamente se inaugurará. Syrens, así se llama."

"¿Conoces a Sugar?" Preguntó de pronto Mike con demasiado interés e, incluso se podría decir que con algo de desesperación.

Los ojos oscuros de Santana miraron al chico asiático por unos breves segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza. "¿Cómo conociste a Sugar?" Su voz se escuchaba seria, demasiado formal y plana.

Mike sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa mujer. "La vi colocar un anuncio afuera de la planta de energía en donde trabajo."

Puck le dio un golpe a su amigo en el brazo. "¡Mírate, Mickey! ¡No sabía que los asiáticos se podían ruborizar!"

"Eso es un comentario racista," dijo el chico, quien intentaba parecer molesto sólo para esconder su timidez y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa actitud resultaba encantadora ya que Mike Chang era un hombre que no dejaba al descubierto sus emociones, era conservador en cuanto al cortejo de una mujer y Quinn estaba segura que esta era la primera vez le prestaba mucha atención a una chica. Esa tal Sugar debía ser una mujer que valía la pena, alguien especial, alguien como Santana…

"¿Así que trabajas en EnerseaInc?" Cuestionó una vez más la morena, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Mike. Su voz, a diferencia del tono anterior, era suave, casi melódica, algo que de inmediato captó la atención, no sólo del asiático, sino también de los otros tres hombres y la misma Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, era como si sus sentidos fueran víctimas de un estado de ebriedad: el bullicio de la gente y el sonido de la música se enmudecieron, como si estuviera sumergida en una piscina o el mar mismo; su boca se secó completamente, surgiendo así la necesidad de seguir bebiendo pero sus músculos no respondieron ante tal parvedad, estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza, pero en realidad su cuerpo no se sentía tenso, sino más bien completamente relajado; su visión periférica comenzaba a nublarse y lo único en lo que se podía enfocar era en el perfil de la mujer a su lado, mientras que su olfato percibía un solo aroma que no era capaz de describir, pero que resultaba lejanamente familiar.

Sin embargo, aun estando embelesada por la situación, se percató de que los ojos de Santana estaban completamente absortos en Mike, por lo que su mano – actuando como si poseyera consciencia propia – se colocó sobre el muslo de la morena para así llamar su atención; dicho acto no obtuvo la respuesta deseada, la enigmática mujer no se inmutó pero Quinn se sintió reconfortada cuando la chica de ojos oscuros cubrió su blanca mano con la suya propia.

"Uhm…" los ojos de Mike, aunque rasgados, parecían pesados, no parpadeó y parecía estar desorientado. "Yo… Sí, trabajo como ingeniero petrolero. Hacemos exploraciones en mar profundo para la explotación de energéticos."

"Eso imaginé…" Fue la única respuesta de Santana.

Poco a poco, Quinn fue recobrando consciencia y el poder sobre su propio cuerpo, se sorprendió de ver su mano sobre la pierna de la morena; su piel era tersa y cálida, y la rubia tuvo que pelear en contra de sus deseos por acariciar la porción de piel que iba desde la rodilla hasta el filo del vestido negro que la mujer a su lado usaba. Sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil, decidiendo disfrutar de esa situación, en donde su mano se encontraba atrapada entre esa tersa piel y la suavidad de la palma de Santana, mientras se dejaba envolver por un delicado perfume que su mente vagamente reconocía y que lentamente se disipaba.

_~~~QS~~~_

El plan que había diseñado Quinn al principio de la noche no había terminado como ella esperó; su cuerpo la había traicionado a tal punto que no había sido capaz de conducir su propio auto y su mente apenas había podido recordar la dirección exacta de su hogar. Ahora se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, recargada completamente en el respaldo y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Santana, quien parecía completamente concentrada en su labor de conductora.

"Lamento no haber podido llevarte a tu casa." Quinn sentía que arrastraba las palabras, lo cual la hizo sentir avergonzada. "Aún no me explico cómo tres cervezas me afectaron tanto."

Santana sonrió y, por un breve momento, desvió su vista del camino. "No te preocupes por eso, prefiero asegurarme de que llegues con bien a tu casa."

Quinn apretó los labios, formado así una delgada línea con ellos. "Esto se está haciendo una costumbre entre nosotras."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirió la morena al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño con evidente confusión.

Los ojos avellanados de la otra mujer le prestaron atención a esa pequeña acción y, por algún motivo, sintió la necesidad de recorrer con la yema de su dedo el pequeño espacio que separaba ese par de oscuras cejas para evitar alguna futura marca. "A esta inclinación tuya por cuidar de mí."

"¿Te molesta?"

Aun cuando Santana no podía verla con claridad, Quinn negó con la cabeza. "No, todo lo contrario. Se siente bien, sobre todo porque hace años que nadie se preocupa así por mí."

La morena volvió a mirar a la otra chica, "eso lo dudo…" Santana miró por el retrovisor y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada al frente. "Tus amigos de la banda parecían realmente consternados por lo del accidente, además está el dueño del bar, él también se veía preocupado por ti cuando salimos del bar."

Entre ellas surgió un silencio, el cual le permitió a Quinn reflexionar sobre la gente que la rodeaba, gente buena y honesta que se preocupaba por ella, que intentaba cuidar de ella. Eran amigos que ella apreciaba – al igual que muchos otros que previamente había conocido y que tendrían siempre un lugar en su mente, pero que estaban destinados a salir de su vida en algún momento…

"¿Por qué Syrens?" Inquirió Quinn cuando el nombre del club apareció en su mente.

"¿Mmm?" Santana parecía distraída con sus propios pensamientos por lo que no escuchó la pregunta de la copiloto.

"¿Por qué nombraron a su club Syrens?" Sin querer, Quinn dejó escapar una risa ahogada, divertida por sus propios pensamientos, "¿no creo que sea buena idea servir LSD en la inauguración?"

El auto se detuvo y, para sorpresa de la rubia, ya habían llegado a su edificio. Fue un tanto decepcionante y, cuando estuvo a punto de agradecer la atención de Santana, notó que su oscura mirada la estudiaba con detenimiento.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"Hablas escandinavo," afirmó la morena mediante un susurro.

Quinn se encogió en hombros, "algo así." Sus ojos avellanados sostuvieron la mirada de Santana. "¿Entonces fue intencional llamar al lugar _'ácidos'_?"

"Por supuesto que fue intencional," respondió Santana, quien comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa. "Y eso se debe a que Syrens no ofrecerá cualquier tipo de bebidas, no encontrarás Heineken o los típicos cocteles con tequila o vodka. Nuestra barman, Tina, tiene un cierto amor por la química y hace sus propias fermentaciones con diferentes frutas…"

"Y todo fruto tiene ácidos," añadió Quinn.

Santana afirmó con la cabeza, para luego bajar la mirada con timidez antes de continuar con su justificación. "Cuando éramos pequeñas, nuestras… uhm… institutrices nos narraban que la ambrosía era el néctar de los dioses, una bebida que podía conceder juventud eterna, la inmortalidad…" los oídos de Quinn se agudizaron al escuchar esas palabras e inocentemente esperó por una afirmación que indicara que ese mito era real. "La idea de una bebida con esas propiedades no parece descabellada desde el punto de vista de la ciencia; sabemos que la fruta, la miel, el vino, incluso los aceites, poseen ácidos con capacidades curativas e incluso pueden retrasar los efectos del deterioro natural de cuerpo." La morena dejó escapar una carcajada, "Tina tiene la loca hipótesis de que todo aquello que comemos y bebemos tiene un poco de ambrosía."

La rubia respiraba erráticamente, estaba segura de que ni siquiera había parpadeado durante el tiempo que duró la pequeña explicación de Santana.

"¿Estás diciendo que Syrens pretende ofrecer ambrosía?"

La morena miró a Quinn con detenimiento y ésta pudo apreciar que esos ojos cafés habían adquirido un extraño brillo, era como si en esa oscuridad se estuviera escondiendo un secreto que iba más allá del entendimiento humano, un infinito conocimiento que era inaccesible, incluso para alguien como Quinn.

"No, la ambrosia está prohibida," susurró la misteriosa morena, "pero Syrens ofrece algo que se le acerca."

¿Acaso era posible que la ambrosía fuera real? ¿Acaso era posible que en algún momento Quinn hubiera probado aquella prohibida bebida? La rubia se sintió impotente, ya que sus recuerdos no le indicaban que algo así hubiera sucedido…

"¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Santana llamó la atención de la chica de ojos avellanados y por un instante sintió que esta mujer a su lado podía tener la respuesta de su indeseada inmortalidad.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta. "Sí…" dijo antes de forzar una risa, "debo admitir que esa es una ingeniosa historia sobre el origen del nombre de su club. Por un momento pensé que Syrens era una estilizada referencia para sirenas, creí que sólo era un curioso error."

Santana inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda. "Quizás el nombre fue idóneo, después de todo, ayer me llamaste sirena, ¿o no?"

La rubia dio gracias por la oscuridad de la noche cuando sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban profundamente. "Eh… yo…"

La melódica risa de Santana invadió todo el auto y provocó que Quinn se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos. "No deberías avergonzarte, considero que fue un halago." Dijo la morena antes de tomar la mano izquierda de la otra chica y así descubrir el rostro apenado de la rubia.

La respiración de Quinn se detuvo cuando contempló la unión de ambas manos.

"Me la pasé bien," susurró Santana, "hace mucho que no me sentía así de bien con alguien."

Los ojos de la otra chica miraron a la morena. "Igual yo…" Quinn se humedeció los labios, "y gracias, otra vez, por traerme hasta aquí."

"No me agradezcas," Santana se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia, "lo hice con gusto," dijo la mujer antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla ruborizada de Quinn.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N/A. **_¡Es miércoles y aquí está el capítulo 3! Realmente no puedo creer que esté siendo puntual – cosa que es muy rara en mí. Espero disfruten esta actualización.

_**N/A2. **_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sé que hay dudas por ahí, pero les pido paciencia todo tendrá sentido… al final :) nah, pero muchas resoluciones tendrán lugar conforme el fic siga su curso.

_Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o de redacción…_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Quinn abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos labios recorrer su cuello y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra; sus manos se aferraron a lo primero que encontraron, un par de hombros, desnudos y suaves. Su respiración se aceleró cuando detectó ese delicado y familiar perfume, cuando sintió la palma de su mano en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Quinn estaba segura que la morena podía sentir su fuerte palpitar.

"San…" susurró la rubia, ocasionando que la chica levantara el rostro, en el cual se divisaba una sonrisa juguetona, mientras que sus dilatadas pupilas reflejaban su obvia excitación.

Quinn podía sentir ese mismo deseo recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, concentrándose en su vientre, esperando el momento para fluir libremente, para estallar.

Las manos de la rubia se permitieron acariciar cada centímetro de piel en la espalda de Santana para finalmente envolver su esbelta cintura entre sus brazos, invitándola a eliminar el espacio que aún existía entre ellas, exhalando un suspiro cuando su propio cuerpo sintió la calidez de la mujer sobre ella, encajando perfectamente.

Por su parte, las yemas de los dedos de Santana acariciaron el rostro de Quinn con lentitud, como si intentara memorizarlo con su suave tacto; lo tocaron con languidez, acariciando cejas, nariz y el contorno de sus labios. Su mirada café se enfocó en su boca, mientras Quinn esperaba expectante, con hambre. Sin ser consciente, se humedeció los labios, movimiento que por fin logró que Santana se abalanzara a su boca.

El beso fue agresivo, pasional, necesario… Quinn sentía que podía pasar una eternidad así, acurrucada con Santana, saboreando su boca.

Con sus manos, indujo a la morena a comenzar a moverse rítmicamente, con la firme intención de aliviar esa presión en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, una sensación que comenzaba a ser insoportable; necesitaba que Santana calmara esa estrepitosa necesidad que ella misma provocaba con su cuerpo, con sus caricias, con sus besos…

La falta de oxígeno la obligó a terminar con el caluroso beso, su respiración era jadeante, errática. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando sintió que el ritmo de la morena aumentaba pero no lo suficiente como para liberar esa exasperante pero deliciosa presión.

"San…" musitó otra vez Quinn antes de dejar escapar un gemido de placer. Sus dedos, húmedos por el sudor mutuo, estrujaron la delicada piel de la cadera de su amante, logrando sentir la contracción de sus músculos, sin importarle – en ese preciso momento – que más tarde esa zona sufriera algún tipo de daño, no cuando su éxtasis estaba casi a punto de estallar.

"Déjalo venir," susurró Santana antes de besar su barbilla. La rubia entreabrió los labios, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad, percibiendo una vez más el perfume de aquella mujer encima de ella, pero esta vez era mucho más intenso y por alguna razón sentía que ese aroma incrementaba su propia excitación y, con ella, su necesidad de experimentar el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sólo bastaba un poco más, quizás un beso, quizás un movimiento de cadera en el punto exacto… "déjame sentirte, Lucy…"

_~~~QS~~~_

Quinn despertó súbitamente con la respiración agitada y un tanto incómoda debido al sudor que se había acumulado en su espalda en el transcurso de la noche, provocando que la playera de algodón azul con la que solía dormir se adhiriera a su piel. Frunció el ceño ante el disgusto de la sensación, por lo que se sentó lentamente sobre la cama; se sintió un tanto desorientada, sobre todo por la impresionante vista del océano que se extendía frente a ella, reflejando la luz del sol matutino que también entraba agresiva en su habitación de blancos muros.

Claramente, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior.

Miró a su alrededor con una extraña confusión, como si aquel espacio fuera nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez que despertaba en aquella cama rodeada de un inmaculado y sobrio diseño. Era como si su mente hubiera sufrido una regresión, esperando despertar en una habitación diferente, con muros más oscuros, y decorada con pesados muebles de ébano, en una cama de cuatro postes con pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas color ocre.

Quinn miró a su izquierda, con dirección a la puerta, preguntándose por un instante si su dama de compañía estaba por entrar, cuestionando si había sido de su agrado la nueva decoración. No obstante, conforme los segundos transcurrían, la rubia se fue haciendo consciente de la realidad, del lugar y el tiempo en el que ahora vivía. Sus ojos avellanados notaron que su computadora portátil estaba abierta, hibernando, y recordó que se había quedado dormida mientras investigaba algo. Su dedo índice se movió delicadamente sobre el _touchpad_ y, un segundo más tarde, la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando el último sitio web que había consultado…

_Ambrosía_… leyó Quinn, mientras recordaba que la noche anterior – luego de haber escuchado la palabra – buscó toda la información sobre aquella bebida de una manera casi obsesiva, sólo para darse cuenta de que la Internet no podría ser de utilidad, después de todo, era inverosímil pensar que una bebida tan extraordinaria y mítica podría encontrarse de forma tan sencilla.

¿Acaso era inocente pensar que la existencia de la ambrosía podía ser real? La mujer lo dudaba, su inmortalidad debía tener una explicación y esa bebida podría ser lo que por años estuvo buscando. Tal vez debía regresar a esa isla que fue su hogar por algunos meses, después de todo, Chipre fue el lugar en donde su juventud se eternizó.

"Pero Santana, no quiero perderla…" susurró Quinn para sí misma antes de que el recuerdo de su sueño invadiera su memoria. La chica se mordió el labio cuando la imagen de su cuerpo bronceado, de sus ojos oscuros, de sus sensuales labios, se apoderó de su mente; el sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real, como si Santana hubiera estado realmente con ella. Era como si el sueño hubiera sido más como un recuerdo, lejano, enterrado en lo más recóndito de su cerebro.

Quinn se levantó, caminó hacia la gigantesca ventana y la deslizó para poder acceder al balcón. El clima era húmedo pero, al mismo tiempo fresco; cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, mientras su mente intentaba despejarse. Sin embargo, ese resultaba un quehacer imposible, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Santana.

Esa mujer la estaba invadiendo, o mejor dicho, estaba conquistando cada parte de su ser; se estaba apoderando – no sólo de sus pensamientos – sino también de sus sueños. Santana era una persona enigmática, misteriosa, quien parecía tener el talento de encantar a cualquier persona a su alrededor con tan sólo una mirada, con una sonrisa, con su mera voz.

¿Quién era esa chica?

'_Lucy…'_

La voz de la morena pronunciando su antiguo nombre resonaba en sus oídos, como un susurró que le rogaba por algo… Quinn rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento, no había forma de que Santana supiera su primer nombre, pero no podía evitar sentir una curiosa añoranza.

_~~~QS~~~_

'El Comedero de Ken' era un restaurante a un par de kilómetros del Hilton, que había adquirido cierta fama por su comida hawaiana tradicional y también porque el pequeño establecimiento se había vuelto popular entre jóvenes turistas con bajo presupuesto debido, no sólo a la excelente comida y baratos precios, sino porque era un espacio en donde podían convivir con surfistas locales. Cuando Quinn conoció a Talia, este había sido el primer lugar al que la había invitado, arguyendo que si de verdad quería experimentar la cultura hawaiana, 'El Comedero de Ken' era un lugar obligatorio que se debía visitar, además de que era el restaurante favorito de la morena precisamente por la ausencia de los turistas adinerados con los que debía lidiar todos los días.

El cocinero y también dueño, Ken Tanaka, era un hombre con aspecto malhumorado, quien tenía el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo. Los rumores que circulaban entorno al hombre murmuraban que eso se debía a que, algunos años atrás, el hombre había sufrido de un corazón roto cuando su prometida lo dejó en el altar por otro hombre. Desde entonces, Ken se negaba a sonreír, sin embargo, aquel sábado, las cosas parecían diferentes, ya que el cocinero, en compañía de una extraña castaña y Talia, reía sin tapujos.

Quinn se sintió incómoda, ya que estaba ahí con la firme intención de hablar con su aún novia y ponerle fin a su relación bajo los mejores términos. Pero verla ahí, tan contenta y sin la menor idea del porqué la rubia la había citado, provocaba en Quinn una cierta sensación de culpabilidad, lo cual resultaba raro, debido a que esa no era la primera vez que la chica de ojos avellanados le rompía el corazón a alguien.

La rubia respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a la mesa que su novia ocupaba.

"Fue un placer conversar con ustedes, señoritas, pero me temo que debo volver al trabajo," escuchó Quinn decir al hombre, mientras éste se levantaba. "Señorita Fabray, bienvenida," dijo Ken cuando se percató de la presencia de la recién llegada, "¿ya almorzó?"

"Ya, gracias," dijo Quinn un tanto perturbada por la sonrisa del hombre, "pero me encantaría un expresso."

"En seguida," dijo el hombre antes de dirigirse hacia su cocina.

"¡Amor!" Exclamó la morena antes de abrazar con fuerza a Quinn. "Te extrañé," susurró Talia antes de inclinarse para besar a su novia, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia volteó el rostro, esquivando un beso que terminó en su mejilla.

"Yo…uhm… también." Quinn sabía que esa insignificante reacción había lastimado a Talia, quien lo supo disfrazar bastante bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había sido un movimiento discreto, no fue inadvertido por el par de ojos castaños de aquella desconocida.

Talia se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír de manera amigable cuando notó que Quinn y la otra chica se miraban fijamente. "Quinn, te presento a Sugar. Sugar, ella es mi novia, Quinn."

"Mucho gusto," dijo la rubia luego de sentarse junto a la morena.

Aquella desconocida de cabello y ojos castaños, y piel ligeramente bronceada, poseía un rostro ciertamente atractivo, pero con un aire infantil y despistado. La chica, Sugar, había inclinado su rostro ligeramente hacia la derecha, mientras sus ojos miraban atentamente a la rubia, provocando en ésta y en Talia una sensación de incomodidad, pero, a pesar de eso, Quinn encontró en ese comportamiento algo familiar.

"¿Sugar?" Inquirió Talia, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novia de forma posesiva.

La castaña agitó la cabeza, "lo siento, lo siento," dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, "es sólo que por un momento pensé que ya te había visto." Sugar extendió su mano con cortesía, "es un gusto conocerte, Quinn."

La rubia estrechó la mano de la chica, aunque con un poco de renuencia y curiosidad, ya que Quinn había tenido la misma sensación – algo que comenzaba a ser repetitivo aquellos últimos días; la voz de Sugar, aunque aguda, era intrigante, difícil de olvidar. "Yo… tuve la misma impresión, de que nos hemos visto antes. ¿Quizás en Beiste's?"

"No tengo la menor idea de qué es eso," dijo Sugar automáticamente, con una expresión vacía en el rostro.

"Oh… tal vez te estoy confundiendo."

"Sugar llegó a la ciudad hace un par de días," dijo Talia tratando de llamar la atención de Quinn, "sus hermanas y ella van a abrir un club pronto, eh…" sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron a la castaña, "¿cómo dices que se llama?"

"Syrens," susurró Quinn con seguridad.

La castaña sonrió al escuchar el nombre del club. "Así es. Hemos estado promocionando el lugar desde que llegamos, les va a encantar. La música, el ambiente y mmm…" Sugar cerró los ojos y en su rostro se notaba un deleite, "las bebidas son algo que nunca han probado en su vida."

"¿Una probada de ambrosía?" Inquirió Quinn con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de la castaña se transformó en una mueca. "La ambrosía es prohibida," dijo Sugar antes de forzar una risa, "y es un mito antiguo."

"Sí, eso mismo me dijeron, pero también me contaron que Syrens ofrece algo que se le acerca," añadió Quinn, tratando de sonar casual.

Sin embargo, la rubia había sembrado una curiosidad de Sugar. "¿Quién fue?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Justo en ese momento uno de los meseros del restaurante colocó el expresso que previamente Quinn había ordenado, estableciendo un paréntesis en la conversación.

"Me refiero a, ¿quién te dijo que nuestro club ofrece algo que se parece a la ambrosía?" Cuestionó Sugar con demasiado interés.

Quinn le dio un sorbo a su bebida, degustando el delicioso sabor amargo. "¿Tiene importancia?"

Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación prosiguiera, el móvil de Talia timbró; su ceño se frunció cuando vio el nombre del contacto por lo que se disculpó antes de ponerse de pie y atender la llamada. Dos pares de ojos la siguieron, como si se estuvieran asegurando de que la morena se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar su conversación.

"Cuando termines con ella asegúrate de hacerlo en un lugar no tan público, así te evitarás una incómoda escena," dijo de pronto Sugar.

Quinn alzó una ceja, sorprendida por la falta de tacto de la otra chica. "Con que te gusta entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás, ¿eh?"

La castaña se encogió en hombros. "Si no deseas que alguien se entrometa, no deberías ser tan descortés con la que todavía es tu novia, quien, claramente, piensa que tiene algo seguro contigo." Dijo Sugar con una voz dulce, casi inocente. "Además, si hablamos de intromisiones, tú te estás metiendo con una de mis hermanas."

"Yo no…"

"Claro que sí," interrumpió Sugar sutilmente, "la información que posees sobre nuestro negocio no es algo que se le menciona a cualquier persona. La discreción es algo que mis hermanas y yo atesoramos, pero por alguna razón tú – en tan sólo un par de días – has logrado ganarte la confianza de alguna de nosotras y me gustaría saber de quién."

La voz de Sugar carecía de hostilidad pero tampoco expresaba algún tipo de amabilidad; era un tono neutral pero había algo más, algo que la estaba invitando a responder con honestidad. Era como si esa aguda y dulce voz la estuviera obligando a abrir cada parte de su mente, nublando su parte racional que le indicaba evadir cada cuestionamiento.

"Santana…" musitó la rubia con una débil renuencia.

Sugar abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado escuchar cualquier nombre excepto ese.

"Lamento la tardanza." Talia reapareció algo agitada y un tanto molesta. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a su novia con decepción, "una de las chicas de recepción llamó, surgió un problema con un huésped, así que debo irme."

Quinn salió de su extraño trance, recobrando consciencia. Sin embargo, recordó que debía hablar con Talia con urgencia. "Pero… necesito charlar contigo. Es importante," murmuró la rubia.

Talia colocó su bolso sobre su hombro derecho, "lo sé, pero hoy no va a poder ser posible; pero quizás mañana podremos hablar durante el almuerzo, ¿te parece bien?"

La rubia no parecía muy convencida, no quería alargar las cosas pero no tenía opción. Debía esperar un poco más. "Okay, mañana paso por ti."

"Perfecto," la morena tomó a la rubia desprevenidamente, logrando besar sus labios por un par de segundos. "Entonces nos vemos mañana," sus ojos cafés miraron a Sugar, "fue un gusto conversar contigo."

La castaña sonrió cortésmente. "El gusto fue todo mío, Talia. Por cierto, no olvides la inauguración este viernes."

"Por supuesto que no y ten por seguro que promocionaré el club con nuestros huéspedes." Talia miró la hora en su teléfono, "es mejor que me apresure. ¡Nos vemos!"

"Hacen una linda pareja, es una lástima que no tiene futuro," comentó Sugar a nadie en particular, pero sin duda era un comentario que irritó a Quinn, quien no pensó dos veces en permanecer ahí, después de todo, la razón por la que había visitado el restaurante, ya se había ido.

La rubia extrajo de su bolso un billete de cinco dólares que dejó sobre la mesa.

"Espera, ¿ya te vas?" Inquirió Sugar con cierta preocupación.

Quinn se puso de pie para luego mirar a la chica con cierto desdén. "No te ofendas, pero no me gusta la gente que me juzga y cuestiona mis decisiones," dijo la rubia antes de salir del restaurante.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera llegar a su auto, Sugar la tomó del brazo, acto que sorprendió a Quinn, quien no podía creer el arrojo de esa mujer. Sus ojos avellanados miraron la mano bronceada en la castaña, los cuales, de inmediato, enfrentaron a los castaños de Sugar de forma amenazante.

Sugar no parecía intimidada ni preocupada por su falta de percepción sobre el espacio personal.

"Aléjate de ella, ¿quieres?"

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. "No te conozco, así que no me digas qué hacer."

"Tienes razón, no me conoces, pero tampoco conoces a Tana." Sugar suspiró para luego dar un paso hacia atrás. "Si sabes qué es lo que te conviene, me harás caso."

"Es raro," la rubia cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, "¿estás segura que San es hermana tuya? Porque pareces un tanto celosa."

Sugar sonrió con condescendencia. "Los celos son algo que mi mente no comprende, pero te voy a confiar un secreto, Quinn," la castaña se humedeció los labios, como si estuviera saboreando sus siguiente palabras. "Tana hechiza sin querer, pero el amor – así como yo con los celos – no es algo que su mente entienda porque simplemente no está en su naturaleza." Sugar guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona, "confía en mí, la conozco desde siempre."

_~~~QS~~~_

Quinn enterró la punta de su tabla de surfear en la arena, para luego sentarse en la arena y observar el horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse de un hermoso arrebol. Había vuelto a la playa en donde conoció a Santana luego de la intensa conversación que sostuvo con esa tal Sugar, una conversación que había intentado sacar de su mente pero que resultaba un quehacer imposible.

Una parte de sí misma no quería creerle a esa chica, quería creer que sólo estaba intentando proteger a su _hermana_ de algún posible dolor o decepción, lo cual era, de cierta forma, un gesto lindo, fraternal. Quinn siempre esperó que Frannie se mostrara así, protectora, pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, en los cuales las parejas se unían por interés con el único fin de engordar fortunas, por lo tanto, el amor no tenía lugar.

_Amor…_ pensó por un instante Quinn, pero así como se presentó, desapareció, siendo sustituido por el recuerdo de cierta morena.

Santana mostraba un obvio interés por ella y el beso de la noche anterior, aunque fue en la mejilla, parecía menguar la tensión sexual entre ellas.

'_Pero la tensión sexual no es amor'_, pensó Quinn con amargura.

No obstante, no podía ser posible que, luego de dos días, la rubia estuviera pensando en algo tan intenso y delicado como lo era ese sentimiento en específico.

No, definitivamente, no estaba enamorada de Santana. Le gustaba, sí, después de todo era una mujer sumamente atractiva, con una sonrisa hermosa y cuando hablaba lo hacía con tanta seguridad que podía captar la atención de cualquiera. Además tenía el poder de causar en Quinn una serie de sensaciones que le resultaban ajenas, pero muy adictivas.

Por otra parte, no era como que Quinn entendiera el amor como tal. Ella tampoco se había enamorado, nunca se lo permitió porque realmente no había encontrado a alguien que le despertara ese sentimiento que la literatura describía con tanto ahínco, un sentimiento de desesperación, melancolía o extrema dicha… Quizás eso era lo que ella y la morena tenían en común, ambas eran unas inválidas sentimentales que no podían comprender un sentimiento tan complejo como el amor…

"Tenía la ligera impresión de que te encontraría aquí."

Aquella voz obligó a la rubia a virar su rostro hacia la derecha y, allí, a escasos dos pasos, se encontraba la mujer en la que estaba pensando, vestida con un par de short-jeans deslavados muy cortos y un top de bikini rosa. Su cabello estaba suelto, el cual se mecía al compás del cálido viento que comenzaba a soplar.

Quinn quedó absorta ante tal visión, su par de ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo aquella imagen y no pudo evitar recordar su sueño.

"Creí que tardarías un poco más en retomar el surf," Santana se sentó junto a la rubia, "la gente suele traumatizarse cuando enfrentan a la muerte."

Quinn se obligó a mirar al atardecer con tal de no parecer una completa tonta. "Te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy como toda la gente."

La morena dejó escapar una ligera risa. "Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres diferente y… misteriosa," finalizó la mujer con cierta timidez en su voz.

Eso era otra de las muchas cosas que confundían a Quinn, la forma en como le hablaba, tan delicada pero honesta. Santana no temía decir lo que pensaba o sentía, y eso despertaba algo en la rubia, un deseo que no se centraba en algo meramente carnal, deseaba que Santana siguiera enumerando todas las cosas que encontraba atractivas en ella, pero también quería que le contara más cosas de sí misma. Quizás de esa manera, Quinn podría encontrar un defecto que le pusiera fin a su atracción.

Repentinamente, tuvo la sensación de que Sugar le hablaba al oído, susurrándole que no tenía oportunidad con Santana…

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"

Aquella pregunta fue inesperada y Santana realmente parecía confundida. "¿Cómo?"

Quinn se atrevió a mirar a la morena directamente a los ojos, debía encararla para poder estudiar su rostro en búsqueda de honestidad o hipocresía. Tenía la necesidad de comprobar lo que Sugar le había dicho. "¿Te has enamorado?"

Los ojos cafés de Santana miraron atentamente a los avellanados de Quinn. Por un par de minutos, ambas guardaron silencio, pero finalmente la morena habló. "Sí…" Santana suspiró con cansancio, "fue hace mucho, pero la amé demasiado."

_Celos_… esa fue la primera sensación que Quinn experimentó, luego un poco de ira, porque esa Sugar le mintió y, por casi medio día, la rubia se permitió confiar en la palabra de una desconocida; algo que resultaba sumamente inocente en una mujer con más de cien años de edad.

"¿Qué se siente?" Fue la siguiente pregunta de Quinn, pero esta vez, no fue capaz de mirar a la chica junto a ella. "¿Estar enamorada?"

"Es desesperante," susurró la morena con un poco de fastidio, "frustrante; es una angustia que te carcome desde adentro porque sólo puedes pensar en una sola persona; es como un compromiso tácito que no te deja disfrutar de los placeres más simples." Sin embargo, luego de una pausa, Santana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, "pero también es reconfortante y emocionante; cuando te corresponden con la misma pasión es algo indescriptible, es como una euforia permanente."

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad; sentía que sus ojos se habían humedecido ante tal descripción. "¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué no estás con ella?"

El rostro de la morena se volvió sombrío, "simplemente no podía ser, pero eso no significa que no lo hayamos disfrutado. Fue una experiencia que atesoraré por el resto de mi existencia." Santana se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír amistosamente. "¿A qué viene esto?"

La rubia se acodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja. "Hoy conocí a tu hermana Sugar," mientras decía esto, sus ojos por fin se atrevieron a mirar de nueva cuenta a la otra chica, "no parecía muy contenta cuando se enteró de que te conozco."

Santana sonrió ampliamente, como si estuviera complacida por la actitud de la castaña. "Sí, bueno, Sugar es algo sobreprotectora, aunque no estoy muy segura del porqué."

"Me dijo que me alejara de ti," dijo Quinn con exasperación, "además, no entiendo, ¿son hermanas o qué? Eso me tiene confundida."

"Mis amigas y yo nos conocemos prácticamente desde siempre, pero mi relación con Sugar es un poco más estrecha, es como mi hermana menor… uhm…" Santana frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada de forma incómoda. "De hecho, ella fue la que, de cierta forma, me presentó a Brittany."

"¿Brittany?" Inquirió torpemente Quinn, sabía quién era pero, por alguna razón, tenía la necesidad de escucharlo de labios de Santana.

La morena asintió con la cabeza. "Ese era el nombre de la chica de quien me enamoré."

"Oh."

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia el horizonte, los matices de atardecer se volvían más intensos, revelando que la noche no tardaría en caer, por lo que las dos chicas se hacían conscientes de que pronto debían decir adiós.

"¿Crees que… uhm… algún día volverás a sentirte como con Brittany?" Susurró Quinn con timidez y un poco de miedo.

"Por mucho tiempo pensé que no, estaba segura que nadie podría despertar en mí algo parecido…" respondió Santana con firmeza, "pero ahora no estoy tan segura."

Aquella confesión encendió en Quinn un brío de esperanza que opacó la angustia que previamente la ahogaba, que la carcomía lentamente, que no le permitía pensar en nada ni en nadie más que en esa mujer a escasos centímetros de distancia…

'_Me estoy enamorando'_, pensó la rubia mientras observaba el agonizante atardecer.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**N/A. **_Lo sé, lo sé, es jueves, estoy atrasada un día pero mi Internet falló. Sin embargo, gracias a ello, logré redactar un capítulo que considero extenso y espero que eso pueda compensar mi atraso. No tengo nada más que decir, excepto… disfrútenlo :)

_**Capítulo 4.**_

La idea del amor le resultaba cautivante a Quinn; era una emoción peculiar que, cuando era positiva, podía producir los más bellos resultados, pero, de igual forma, estaba al borde de una difusa frontera en donde la obsesión, el egoísmo y la locura podían nublar la mente más perspicaz.

La búsqueda del amor era un tema con el que la rubia estaba familiarizada, pero sólo en la literatura, era un mero trozo de ficción, ya que – en sus 154 años – había comprobado que el amor es algo difícil de hallar; la gente podía clamar estar enamorada, podía anunciar amor incondicional a parejas, hermanos, amigos, hijos, sin embargo, había atestiguado contradicciones entre las palabras y las acciones. El amor, como tal, era una emoción extraña para Quinn, a quien le enseñaron, en sus primeros años, que el amor se expresa en términos monetarios, de prestigio y de poder.

Fue en ese momento en el que su memoria retrocedió en el tiempo y se preguntó, por enésima vez, si en algún momento conoció alguna faceta del amor, se cuestionó si sus padres la amaron aunque fuese un poco. Había nacido en el seno de una de las más opulentas familias de la sociedad inglesa, un estatus que le proveyó de la mejor educación y de placeres ostentosos, pero también fue un estatus que destruyó su autoestima. El amor de sus padres era un premio que debía ganarse, en lugar de haber sido incondicional, se traducía en grandes expectativas que para una joven Lucy eran imposibles de alcanzar. Una situación que difería a la de su hermana mayor, el orgullo de sus padres; Lucy creció a la sombra de Frannie, la perfecta, la talentosa y elocuente; la Fabray que no sólo era astuta, sino también hermosa, característica que cautivaba a la mitad de la población masculina de Liverpool, misma que expresaban su amor por ella en cantidades comprobables de dinero y negocios o, en su defecto, en lazos aristocráticos.

Fue así que Frannie Fabray, a la edad de 18 años, se convirtió en Lady Francine Lyttelton… ese era el objetivo que Lucy debía alcanzar si quería obtener la aprobación y el amor de Judy y Russell Fabray.

No obstante, ¿cómo lograr algo parecido si Lucy era exactamente la antítesis de Frannie? Ella era la tímida, la introvertida, la callada y, en palabras de su padre, la menos agraciada de sus dos hijas. Habiendo sido educada en casa, los primeros 17 años de vida de Lucy estuvieron plagados de una terrible soledad, de frustraciones y depresiones. Había ocasiones en las que la actual Quinn aún podía escuchar las mordaces observaciones de sus padres_: 'Siéntate erguida, cariño, con esa postura parece que un cerdo se ha sentado a la mesa'; 'Deberías dejar de comer postres, querida, sino el corsé será más difícil de atar mañana';_ _'No sé qué más podemos hacer contigo, a veces pienso que nunca estarás a la altura de un respetable caballero'; 'En lugar de estar leyendo deberías pensar la manera de arreglar ese desastroso cabello'; '¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a tu hermana?'._

No era de extrañarse que sus momentos más reconfortantes coincidieran con los viajes de negocios de Russell, ya que sentía que en lugar de preocuparse por batallar en dos flancos, sólo debía encarar a su madre, quien – de cierta forma – era más benevolente y permisiva.

El florecimiento de Lucy, como su madre lo llamaba, fue una ironía satisfactoria, ya que había coincidido con la tuberculosis de Judy y, unos meses más tarde, con la repentina muerte de Russell a manos de un desquiciado en un viaje que parecía prometedor a Grecia. El desahogo fue tal que en ocasiones Quinn sentía que su larga existencia se podía deber a un castigo divino por aquellos pensamientos de burla cuando presenció el funeral de su padre, un evento en donde el protagonista no fue el difunto Russell, sino su hermosa hija menor, cuya mano se podía pretender.

Después de ese trágico evento, Judy no duró mucho, pero con sus últimas fuerzas se aseguró de que su ahora adorada bebé siguiera con sus obligaciones como parte de la estirpe de los Fabray. De esta manera, en Frannie recayó la responsabilidad de buscar al mejor partido para una Lucy totalmente diferente, quien ahora era una elegante y hermosa joven mujer que podría elegir de entre muchos hombres con poder.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su innegable belleza, las heridas emocionales y su baja autoestima hacían de Lucy una inepta social. Los únicos amigos que conoció fueron sus libros, los cuales fueron los responsables de mostrarle cómo, supuestamente, se sentía el amor. Tal vez fue inocente de su parte idealizar aquella emoción, tan excitante y pasional que podía provocar una tormenta de sentimientos tan complejos que podían terminar en la más dichosa felicidad o en la más amarga tragedia.

Lucy deseaba experimentar una historia como las plasmadas en sus queridos libros, tan sólo quería que alguien la quisiera con el mismo ahínco que los protagonistas expresaban. No obstante, fue a los 15 años cuando se percató de que no quería a un Fitzwilliam Darcy, a un Edward Rochester o a un Pierre Bezukhov. No, Lucy deseaba encontrar a su Elizabeth Bennet, Jane Eyre o Natasha Rostova; un deseo que sabía que no podía ser cumplido ya que la naturaleza de sus sentimientos era prohibida, impía, aberrante. Así que la única opción para Lucy, en 1876, fue reprimir esos deseos en lo más recóndito de su ser y mantenerlos ahí.

La llegada de Lucy a la isla de Chipre, dos años más tarde, tuvo un sabor agridulce. Su enfrentamiento con la muerte no mermó la presión que su hermana ejercería sobre ella en cuanto a la elección de un respetable marido; es más, Frannie había hecho tan buena labor que en Nicosia ya la esperaba un renombrado pretendiente escocés, Biff MacIntosh, cuyo atractivo se ensombrecía por su enorme ego. Lucy lo detestaba, pero lo soportaba porque fue gracias a él que conoció a Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel, sus primeros dos amigos de verdad.

Blaine y Kurt no sólo le brindaron su amistad, sino que le mostraron a Lucy el tipo de amor que ella deseaba experimentar. Si bien, ante los ojos de la sociedad, eran dos solteros que podían elegir a una compañera en el momento que quisieran, la joven rubia fue testigo de miradas furtivas, de sonrisas íntimas y sutiles caricias; su relación disfrazada de camaradería o amistad, era el amor más puro que Lucy o Quinn conocía, pero también era un romance que le causaba envidia.

Quinn se obligó a sí misma a terminar con la retrospección de su vida. Los recuerdos, aunque lejanos, aún le provocaban amargura e impotencia, no obstante, debido a su soledad, a veces era inevitable reparar en ciertos detalles de su historia, en ocasiones, para buscar algún indicio de su condición y, en otras, sólo por masoquismo involuntario.

Sus ojos avellanados miraron hacia el impresionante horizonte nocturno; desde su departamento, la vista del océano era espectacular y, encima de éste se vislumbraba una luna en cuarto creciente gracias a la claridad que el clima permitía. Sin embargo, por un momento se permitió extrañar la oscuridad total, esa que permitía ver la majestuosidad de las estrellas cuando la contaminación lumínica no era de preocupar.

La rubia suspiró con cansancio antes de darle un sorbo a su vino tinto, mientras pensaba en la evolución del mundo, de la sociedad. Para una mujer de 156 años, que había visto y vivido los avances más prolíficos de la humanidad, era consciente de que había cosas que permanecían igual; los prejuicios y las absurdas expectativas sociales eran un par que podía mencionar. Parejas como las de Kurt y Blaine o como las que ella misma mantenía de vez en cuando, aún eran objeto de críticas o satanizaciones derivadas de ideologías retrógradas heteronormativas y, con esta idea en mente, Quinn se preguntó si la relación de Santana con aquella chica no funcionó debido a esto.

El corazón de Quinn dio un doloroso vuelco cuando la imagen de Santana con una mujer sin rostro apareció en su mente y, un par de segundos más tarde, una ola de celos la invadió. Era inmaduro pensar en ello, pensar en una relación que ya no existía de una mujer que apenas conocía… pero a fin de cuentas, era la inexistente relación de una mujer de quien se estaba enamorando y muy rápido. Sin embargo, la pequeña descripción que Santana había hecho demostraba que ese romance era algo que atesoraba, no había rencor o tormento y eso hacía que Quinn se sintiera amenazada, ya que no había garantía alguna de que esa tal Brittany no regresara.

'_Estás siendo paranoica'_, pensó Quinn antes de terminarse su bebida y dirigirse al interior de su departamento, con dirección a la cocina en donde colocó su copa vacía y la botella de vino a medias sobre la isla. Se preparó para ir a la cama sin prisa, para luego pensar en si esa noche volvería a soñar con la morena que salvó su vida.

_~~~QS~~~_

"Sólo fue una tonta pelea," dijo Talia con una incrédula pero triste sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Quinn apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba mantener el contacto visual con la que poco a poco se convertía en su ex novia. "No es la pelea, Talia, es el hecho de que no tenemos nada en común. He visto como miras a mis amigos y ahora sé lo que piensas de mi trabajo," la rubia sintió un sabor amargo que se obligó a tragar, "seamos sinceras, no cumplo con tus expectativas."

Los ojos oscuros de la otra mujer miraron con detenimiento a Quinn. "Lamento si te hice sentir de esa forma," musitó Talia antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, haciendo a un lado uno de los platos con fruta que previamente había servido, sólo para colocar ambos codos sobre la mesa y cubrir su rostro con las manos. "Sólo…" la morena limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, "sé honesta, Quinn, ¿conociste a alguien más?"

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir con fuerza, podía sentir el palpitar en su garganta y en sus oídos. Debatió consigo misma en si debía o no decirle a Talia sobre Santana. ¿Tenía importancia mencionar ese detalle? ¿Mencionar la aparición de Santana la haría sentir mejor?

"Sí," respondió tajantemente Quinn. "El día que discutimos conocí a una chica…"

"¿Vale la pena?" Fue el cuestionamiento que interrumpió la explicación de la otra mujer. "Discutimos hace tres días," para dar énfasis a su argumento, Talia levantó tres dedos, "¿vale la pena terminar nuestra relación por alguien que conociste hace tres días?" Preguntó con empeño la morena, levantando la voz cada vez más y expresando así su frustración.

Quinn imitó a la dueña del departamento y se sentó cerca de ella. "Tienes razón, apenas y conozco a esta chica y no sé si pueda existir algo entre ella y yo. Pero quiero averiguarlo, pero lo que no quiero es engañarte…" tentativamente, Quinn posó su mano sobre la de Talia, "mereces a alguien que se sienta totalmente comprometida contigo, emocional y físicamente, alguien que comparta tus expectativas y tus metas, que te apoye y…" la rubia tragó saliva con dificultad al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano, "esa no soy yo."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Talia al borde del llanto, "¿por qué no lo intentas? Podemos…" la mujer levantó el rostro, como si con ese acto pudiera evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran. "Podemos arreglar las cosas, yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti, Quinn."

La rubia intentó sentir empatía por la chica frente a ella, intentó creerle, pero había escuchado tantas veces esa declaración que, para ese momento, carecía de todo significado. Todas sus parejas, en algún momento, enunciaron estar profundamente enamoradas de ella, no obstante, Quinn no lo sentía así; no negaba que había pasión e incluso cariño, había momentos en los que se permitió sentir un poco de felicidad, pero amor no. Talia, al igual que el resto de sus novias, no estaban enamoradas de Quinn, estaban enamoradas con la idea de tener a alguien como ella, quizás por el dinero, quizás por la belleza, quizás por el sexo, pero nada más allá de eso.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Inquirió Quinn sólo por mera curiosidad. "¿Qué sientes por mí?"

Talia no se esperaba aquel cuestionamiento y esa sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro; permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, Quinn ya había obtenido su respuesta. Sin embargo, esperó pacientemente a que la morena dijera lo que tanto trabajo le había costado pensar.

"Contigo siento cosas que con ninguna otra chica he experimentado, me haces sentir bien, haces que quiera dejar todo a un lado y simplemente estar junto a ti todo el tiempo." Talia se limpió las lágrimas al terminar de decir su discurso.

Quinn miró a la otra mujer, esperando a que continuara pero al notar que eso había sido todo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción hilarante y se obligó a sí misma a ahogar una pequeña e inconforme sonrisa. La desesperación con la que Talia se aferraba a su relación no se debía al amor, sino a un miedo a la soledad.

La rubia se acomodó en su asiento, al mismo tiempo que miraba con condescendencia a su ex novia. "¿Eso es el amor para ti, Talia? ¿Pasarla bien y un vago sentimiento que confundes con desinterés?" Quinn suspiró con frustración, mientras intentaba reprimir sus ganas de emitir algún comentario mordaz sobre cuán inmadura todavía era. "Escucha, sé que después de esto me terminarás odiando, pero mereces que te diga la verdad. Cuando llegué aquí, fuiste la primera persona que conocí y fuiste muy amable, sin mencionar que eres sumamente atractiva. Me la pasé muy bien contigo pero desde el principio supe que nuestra relación no tenía futuro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le pusiera fin y es mejor que terminemos ahora, cuando tus sentimientos aún no son tan…" Quinn se encogió en hombros, "tan profundos."

Talia miró fijamente a la rubia sin siquiera parpadear, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta a causa de lo que acaba de escuchar. "¿Planeabas terminar conmigo desde el principio?" Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos antes de que la morena se pusiera de pie impulsivamente. "¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esto como si fuera una mera casualidad?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos de esta forma?!" Talia respiraba descontroladamente y, aunque se piel era bronceada, Quinn podía ver un rubor emanado de la ira. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?" Susurró finalmente la mujer.

No era la primera vez que Quinn escuchaba esa pregunta, sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que le causaba un eco en la mente. La imagen de sus padres se posó en su mente, así como sus casuales pero crueles críticas. Por décadas renegó de su familia, clamó ser diferente, pensó que era más sensible, pero no, Quinn mantenía viva consigo la insensibilidad de sus padres y hermana, era una Fabray en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"Talia, yo…"

"Vete," dijo la morena, evitando a toda costa encarar la mirada de su ex novia. "No te quiero volver a ver."

Quinn apretó los labios, formando una línea con ellos. Finalmente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

"¿Quinn?" La rubia se volvió, observando con detenimiento el perfil de Talia, "sólo espero que esa chica realmente valga la pena, porque nadie se merece a alguien tan inhumana como tú."

_~~~QS~~~_

Quinn apretó el volante de su auto a tal grado que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos; su mirada estaba fija en el camino, pero le era imposible enfocar su atención ya que su mente era un caos. El rompimiento con Talia no había sido nada fuera de lo común, es más, había sido rápido y cordial tomando en cuenta que la experiencia de Quinn, en lo que se refería a relaciones, abarcaba una gran gama de reacciones, desde la más indiferente hasta la más psicótica. Por lo tanto, no entendía por qué le estaba afectando tanto esta situación; para ella, lo sucedido en las últimas horas carecía de sentido.

La rubia tenía la firme convicción de que su falta de tacto hacia otras personas se debía, precisamente, a su longeva juventud; era como si su corazón se hubiera esforzado en construir un muro impenetrable bajo la influencia del razonamiento de que nadie podría entender o creer la situación en la que se encontraba atrapada. La socialización era una necesidad que la mantenía cuerda, le daba la oportunidad de tener acceso a nuevos pensamientos y estilos de vida, y, por supuesto, le permitía satisfacer sus necesidades – y curiosidades – sexuales. De esta forma, cuando se sentía satisfecha o cuando se aburría, simplemente cortaba todo lazo con su esporádica pareja y pasajeros amigos, sólo para realizar un acto de desaparición.

Sin embargo, lo sucedido en el departamento de Talia representaba una contradicción. Por primera vez, sintió un amargo arrepentimiento por la brutalidad con la que rompió el corazón de su ex novia; fue egoísta de su parte haber mostrado tanta indiferencia; fue injusto haber pronunciado aquellas palabras con tanta brutalidad. Nunca había reflexionado en su comportamiento hasta ese momento y nunca había sentido miedo de sí misma como hasta ahora, porque Talia tenía razón, Quinn Fabray era cruel e inhumana… Quinn Fabray, sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en la versión femenina de su padre.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que, realmente, nunca se esforzó en buscar a alguien que la amara por ser ella; buscó la compañía de alguien para así soportar su soledad, buscó aceptación, buscó placer. Pero, ¿por qué se percató de ello hasta ese momento? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que su mente experimentaba un corto circuito por la cantidad de emociones que su cuerpo percibía?

'_Sólo espero que esa chica realmente valga la pena…'_

'_Santana'_, fue el nombre que apareció en la mente de Quinn. Esa mujer de misteriosos ojos cafés había despertado en ella algo indescriptible; su aparición fue casi mágica y, sin duda alguna, Quinn podía asegurar que era alguien que valía mucho la pena; sentía que, en el momento indicado, podía ser completamente honesta con ella. Sin embargo, la pregunta era, ¿qué tenía Santana que otras mujeres no? ¿Por qué sentía tanta confianza y familiaridad cuando estaba con ella?

_Una noche… un olivo… una mujer…_

Los neumáticos del Jeep rechinaron cuando Quinn pisó el frenó repentinamente. Sintió que su mente le empezaba a jugar bromas cuando ese vago recuerdo de pronto apareció frente a sus ojos; su tormenta de sentimientos, de alguna forma, comenzaba a nublar su razón y a confundir las cosas…

La rubia, desesperada, salió de su auto; sentía que se estaba hiperventilando por lo que se inclinó hacia el frente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos. Trató de calmarse a sí misma por medio de una rítmica inhalación y exhalación. Jamás había experimentado un ataque de pánico, pero poco a poco sintió que su respiración volvía a la normalidad…

"Oh, Dios, ¿estás bien?"

Aquella voz femenina provocó que Quinn levantara la mirada y ahí, a casi medio metro, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, adornado con lo que claramente eran unas mechas californianas; sus ojos eran rasgados lo cual delataba su clara ascendencia oriental, pero su rostro reflejaba una honesta consternación por el estado de la rubia.

"Sí, sólo dame un minuto," murmuró Quinn al mismo tiempo que se erguía. Por un par de segundos, se sintió aturdida pero la sensación pronto desapareció. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ya que los malestares, propios del ser humano, no los había experimentado desde su estadía en Chipre. Quinn miró a la chica asiática, quien aún tenía un semblante preocupado, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa, "creo que fue algo que comí, pero ya me siento mejor. Gracias por preocuparte."

Quinn estaba dispuesta a volver a su auto cuando de pronto una tercera voz llamó su atención, una voz que reconoció. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" La rubia se volvió y, para su sorpresa, junto a la amable desconocida, apareció Sugar.

"Cálmate, Sugar," dijo la chica asiática, escandalizada por el comportamiento de la castaña. "Ella sólo se detuvo aquí porque se sintió mal mientras conducía."

"¿Eso te dijo, Tina?" Sugar miró a la tal Tina por un momento, antes de dirigir su vista a la rubia, "¿estás segura que Santana no te dijo dónde encontrarla?"

Quinn miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que, luego de abandonar el departamento de Talia, no prestó atención hacia donde se dirigía y, por lo visto, había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, donde no se vislumbraba urbanización, donde la vegetación era más abundante y las palmeras enmarcaban la vista del horizonte marino.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Santana le dijo dónde encontrarla?" Susurró Tina, pero no fue lo suficientemente discreta porque la rubia la había escuchado, "Santana sabe las reglas…"

"Santana no me dijo nada," interrumpió Quinn, "realmente, no sé cómo llegué aquí."

Sugar dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, "bueno, lo mejor es que regreses por donde…" pero antes de acercarse más a la rubia, retrocedió esos dos mismos pasos a causa de una fuerza ajena a ella. Su rostro reflejó sorpresa y pronto se vio cara a cara con Santana, quien tenía atrapada a la castaña por la parte trasera de su vestido hawaiano.

Quinn no pudo evitar admirar a Santana, quien vestía un coqueto vestido estampado con alusiones de un sinfín de aves coloridas y fondo azul celeste, la parte superior se ceñía a su pecho y cintura, mientras que la falda de tablones, que apenas alcanzaba la mitad de sus muslos, denotaba la frescura de la prenda. Su cabello negro y ondulado, caía sobre sus hombros; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la flor que adornaba esa sedosa cabellera: una rosa de Damasco de un tenue color durazno… una flor que no crecía en esa parte del hemisferio, un rosa propia del Medio Oriente y que fue parte de la decoración en la casa de su hermana...

"Déjala en paz, Sugar," dijo con paciencia la morena, "ella es libre de andar por donde quiera."

"Pero…"

"¿Por qué no acompañas a Tina a la ciudad? Aún hay cosas que se deben alistar y el tiempo es corto."

Sugar y Tina compartieron una fugaz mirada, como si fueran capaces de comunicarse sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Se notaban incómodas por la situación pero no se atrevieron a decirlo en voz alta. Finalmente, Tina tomó la mano de la castaña, invitándola a caminar.

"Vamos, Sugar, entre más rápido mejor."

Sugar se veía renuente pero no contradijo la sutil orden de Santana, quien observó en silencio la partida de sus dos amigas.

"¿La ciudad no está un poco lejos para que vayan a pie?" Inquirió Quinn, mirando hacia la misma dirección que la otra mujer.

Santana se encogió en hombros, "es relativo, estarán bien." Tras decir esto, la mirada de la morena por fin reparó en Quinn, "no te ves del todo bien."

"Terminé con mi novia," respondió automáticamente la rubia.

"Ah…" Santana asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, "¿quieres hablar de eso?"

"Yo…" Quinn no estaba segura de querer hablar de Talia con Santana, sentía que era inapropiado, de cierta forma.

"Ven conmigo," añadió la morena cuando notó cuán dubitativa se veía la rubia.

Ambas caminaron con dirección a la playa y, para ello, primero debían atravesar los verdes helechos. Quinn esperaba sentarse en la arena, como la tarde anterior, pero para su sorpresa, los irregulares relieves hawaianos habían escondido al ojo humano, lo que parecía, un antiguo muelle. Por un momento, la rubia sintió desconfianza a causa de la indiscutible humedad que, muy probablemente, habría podrido la madera, podía escuchar claramente como el material crujía con cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, siguió a Santana hasta el otro extremo del dique, sentándose al borde de éste.

El horizonte era espectacular gracias al ligero contraste de tonos azulados que diferenciaban el cielo del mar; salvo por una cosa, a kilómetros de distancia, casi invisible, se podía divisar una plataforma energética…

"Entonces… rompiste con tu novia," Santana se aclaró la garganta, "¿debo suponer que no fue como esperabas?"

"No es eso, es que…" Quinn frunció el ceño, ya que no sabía cómo expresar verbalmente su sentir, "he estado con muchas mujeres y soy yo la que siempre termina la relación; a veces ni siquiera les doy una razón, yo sólo…"

"¿Desapareces?" Inquirió con sutileza la morena.

Quinn sostuvo la mirada de la otra chica. "Sí y nunca me preocupé de sus sentimientos… Creo que tampoco me importaron los de Talia hasta después de que le dije, de forma muy cruel, que nuestra relación no me importaba." La rubia dejó escapara una amarga risa, al mismo tiempo que sacudía suavemente la cabeza, evitando así la mirada de la morena, "debes pensar que soy un horrible persona."

Santana guardó silencio por un momento, sin dejar de mirar a Quinn. Su rostro parecía relajado, libre de cualquier juicio de valor sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Déjame compartirte un poco de sabiduría, Quinn Fabray," dijo Santana, para luego tomar con sutileza la barbilla de la rubia, obligándola así a mirarla de frente. "He estado en tu lugar, he roto muchos corazones por egoísmo, por insensibilidad, quizás a veces por diversión. Pero no me malinterpretes, no estoy orgullosa de ese comportamiento. La raíz de ese problema está fuera de nuestras manos, está en una historia que nos precede, en conductas que alguien nos enseña… Sin embargo, tenemos el poder de rectificarlo, en caso de que tengamos la voluntad de hacerlo." En ese momento, Santana miró hacia el horizonte, "quizás Talia no te importaba lo suficiente, pero fue tu despertar. Tu situación con ella simplemente es una oportunidad para tomar un camino diferente al actual… si es que tú quieres, claro."

Por un breve instante, antes de que Santana desviara la mirada, Quinn observó que sus ojos adquirían un longevo halo, el cual contrastaba con su perfecta apariencia. Era una mirada que se asemejaba a la suya cada vez que se miraba al espejo… ¿sería posible que…? Esa idea no parecía descabellada, ¿cierto?

"¿Cuál fue tu despertar?" Cuestionó Quinn, continuando con la conversación.

"Brittany… Antes de ella, puede decirse que coleccioné hombres y mujeres, era mi pasatiempo, pero cuando conocí a esta peculiar y extraña chica, sentí algo diferente. Creí que sería otro corazón más en mi colección, pero fue ella quien se robó el mío." Santana sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció, "cuando terminé con ella, pude ver como su alma se quebraba, pude sentir su dolor como si fuera mío."

Entre ambas surgió un necesario silencio que sólo era ahogado por el sonido de las olas y el canto de las aves. Quinn permitió que Santana se recuperara de ese amargo recuerdo, se permitió respetar su dolor. Pero en ese tiempo de quietud, la rubia no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo similares que eran; haciendo a un lado su apariencia, ciertamente no eran perfectas y Quinn adoraba el hecho de que sus defectos no fueran un problema entre ambas.

"¿Después de Brittany lastimaste a alguien más?"

Santana esbozó una media sonrisa, para luego mirar a la chica junto a ella. "A muchos más, pero… creo que ya no voy a tener la necesidad de hacerlo."

"¿Ah sí?" Quinn se humedeció los labios coquetamente, "¿se puede saber por qué?"

"Digamos que tengo un presentimiento." La sonrisa de la morena se hizo más grande, "¿qué hay de ti, Q? ¿Crees lastimarás a alguien más?"

Quinn sintió una agradable sensación en su interior cuando escuchó el sencillo pero cariñoso nombre con el que Santana la había llamado. "Tengo el presentimiento de que no, San."

La rubia experimentó un memento de dicha total, pero una curiosidad asaltó su mente. Miró a su alrededor, notando que, aparte del muelle, no había alguna otra construcción hecha por el ingenio humano.

"¿Me gustaría saber qué hacen tus amigas y tú aquí?" Preguntó desvergonzadamente Quinn.

"Aquí vivimos," fue la respuesta de Santana, por lo que Quinn volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados, notando que la playa era prácticamente virgen. "Mira al frente, Q. Ahí vivimos."

La rubia frunció el ceño. "¿En el mar?"

La sonrisa de Santana era tan grande que, por un instante, Quinn pensó que lo hacía sólo para presumir su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Un par de segundos más tarde, la morena señaló hacia su derecha. "¿Logras ver ese par de veleros?" Quinn siguió la dirección hacia la que apuntaba la otra mujer y, efectivamente, a varios kilómetros de distancia se podían ver dos barcos blancos, con dos velas cada uno que se alzaban imponentemente. "Ese es nuestro hogar, al menos por ahora."

Quinn comenzó a reír avergonzadamente. "Por un instante, de verdad pensé que eras una sirena."

Santana se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo. "Puedo asegurarte que no soy una sirena," la morena, tiernamente, arrugó la nariz. "Ellas son famosas por devorar gente, aunque…" la mirada de la morena se tornó seductora, "yo también lo hago, pero de forma diferente."

Quinn sintió que su piel se erizaba por completo y estaba segura que sus mejillas habían adquirido un acentuado rubor, no sólo por esa mirada, sino también por el tono con el que Santana había dicho esas palabras. Su mente entró en un breve sopor cuando recordó el sueño que tuvo hacía un par de noches, percatándose que la Santana de sus sueños y la real no diferían en absoluto.

Tras un par de segundos de ensueño diurno, se dio cuenta de que la morena había comenzado a alejarse con dirección a la playa, por lo que Quinn, a paso veloz, la alcanzó; tomó su mano y, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, obligó a Santana a dar media vuelta.

Inconscientemente, la rubia colocó la mano de Santana en su cintura y, un segundo después, colocó la suya en la mejilla de la morena. Sus ojos avellanados miraron directamente a los cafés de la otra mujer, para luego distraerse con sus labios. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse uno a uno, quizás por la casi inexistente distancia entre sus rostros, quizás por aquella mano que descansaba en la curva de su cintura, o quizás por el aroma a rosa de Damasco que la envolvía.

Quinn no pudo soportarlo más, cerró sus ojos y, por fin, atacó la sensual boca de la morena con un agresivo beso que le quitó el aliento. Su cuerpo vibró ante la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos y le fue imposible contener el suave roce de su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Santana, quien le concedió un inmediato acceso.

Un gemido surgió entre ellas, pero la rubia no supo de quien provino; esa fue una duda que se esfumó cuando sintió que Santana enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, invitando a Quinn a no dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellas. Por su parte, las manos de la rubia encontraron lugar en la cabellera negra de la morena, era como si sus dedos se enredaran en seda y con esa acción, obligaba a Santana a no alejarse de ella.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de tomar oxígeno obligó a Quinn a separarse de la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Sin abrir los ojos, descansó su frente sobre la de Santana, permitiéndose disfrutar de su cercanía.

"¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?" El susurro de Quinn fue casi inaudible.

"El viernes, en club, búscame." Santana besó castamente los labios de Quinn un par de veces, "promete que me encontrarás."

Quinn, embelesada por el sabor de la morena, volvió a besarla, no sin antes decir un: "Nada me detendrá."


End file.
